Destiny Calls
by RAY-MALION
Summary: When Fox and friends want to leave their orphange on a lonely island, they get caught up in an amazing story of love, betrayal, and fate. New update! Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Character Introduction  
  
and Biographies  
  
This is baisically a chapter introducing the first batch of characters of Destiny Calls.  
  
Please read through these characters if you want to find out about some of their pasts.  
  
Fox McCloud  
  
Age: 11  
  
Male  
  
Species: Fox  
  
Bio: Fox was only a year old when he was left on Zeus' Island. He has no memory of his past or  
  
what his parents looked like. He grew up in the Zues Isle Orphanage his whole life. His friend,  
  
Falco, decided that they have sticked around here for too long and wants to go out and see new  
  
places and faces. Fox agreed to come along.  
  
However, Fox has one thing that is mysterious to himself and many others. His lucky charm, a   
  
red scarf, was with him for his whole life. Yet he does not know who gave it to him.  
  
Bill Grey  
  
Age: 11  
  
Male  
  
Species: Husky  
  
Bio: Bill has been Fox's friend ever since they were a year old. Bill too was abandoned the  
  
same age Fox was and grew up in the same place. He and Fox are like brothers. When Falco had  
  
his idea of seeing the whole world, he imediately agreed to go along with Fox and Falco. He   
  
sometimes calls himself a 'Girl Magnet' even though he does not have a girlfriend.  
  
Wolf O'Donnel  
  
Age: 12  
  
Male  
  
Species: Wolf  
  
Bio: Wolf came to Zeus' Island when he was seven years old. At first, he was always silent  
  
and never wanted to move from his room. But now that he is friends with Fox, Bill, and Falco,  
  
he is very talkative. He had no idea about Falco's plans until Bill told him about seeing the  
  
whole world. He agreed and was new to Falco's group of three (who was of course Falco, Bill, and  
  
Fox). However, no one knows how he lost his left eye. He knows how, but says only that.  
  
Krystal  
  
Age: 9  
  
Female  
  
Species: Blue Fox  
  
Bio: Krystal has been living in the orphanage ever since she was born. She grew up to be a loud  
  
mouth and a brat. She will always catch Fox and his friends and threaten to tell only if they  
  
do her a favor. She mostly does it to Fox.  
  
Falco  
  
Age: 15  
  
Male  
  
Species: Blue feathered bird  
  
Bio: Falco has not been orphaned rather just an inhabitant of Zues' Island. His father died when  
  
he was very young. This scarred his life. He was not the usual energetic child he was. Rather  
  
the silent and confident type. After a while, he met up with his friends and said he wanted to  
  
leave the island and see the whole world and meet new people. He got his three friends to go   
  
along with him. The real question is, why all of a sudden?  
  
Peppy Hare  
  
Age: 35  
  
Male  
  
Species: Hare  
  
Bio: Peppy has lived on Zeus' Island for a real long time. He moved here when he retired from  
  
his old job. He decided, since he liked to be around children, that he would open an orphanage  
  
on he island. He always is taking care of children everyday.   
  
There will be more character intros as more characters are introduced in the series.  
  
Please read on to the first chapter and please R&R! 


	2. Destiny Calling

Chapter 1  
  
Destiny Calling  
  
Eleven year old, Fox McCloud was still sleeping in his bedroom when he felt something   
  
nudge him on the arm. Fox opened his eye a little and saw the face of Bill Grey. Bill had   
  
gray, short hair, was the same age as Fox, and wore a green t-shirt and blue jeans with a   
  
few belts around his waist. "Bill?" said Fox softly as he was trying not to fall back   
  
asleep, "What is it? What time is it?"  
  
Bill grinned. "It's seven o'five," he said. "and we have to meet up with Falco at the   
  
cave, remember?"  
  
Fox sat up and looked outside. He looked at the beach as the waves presented him with the  
  
salty sea smell. The sky was nude with blue and the sun was blazing heat. The distant sound of  
  
seaguls chirping was to be heard near by. "Alright," said Fox. "let me get changed first."  
  
  
  
Bill waited outside their dormotory house while Fox got his things together inside. They   
  
were living on a big island with about six buildings that were occupied by the islands   
  
inhabitants. The island mostly had orphans that were abandoned. Fox and Bill were one of those   
  
orphans.   
  
Fox finally came out after half an hour.   
  
Fox wore his favorite hankerchief around his neck -he does not know who gave him this   
  
scarf but is his good luck charm-, green shorts, white gloves, brown old boots, and a tan shirt,  
  
and a black jacket whose sleeves stopped on his elbow and the rest stopped at his waist. "About   
  
time!" said Bill.  
  
"I didn't wanna get caught by Krystal!" said Fox. "You know how she always is, following   
  
us all the time."  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Bill. "Let's just hurry to the cave."  
  
"I'll race you there!" said Fox confidentily.   
  
"You're on!" said Bill in the same way.  
  
"Ready!"  
  
"Set!"  
  
"GO!" said both of them as they ran fast on the beach sand running through forests of   
  
palm trees and fields of large rocks.   
  
They ran and ran until they reached the mountain area of the island. The mountains   
  
reached high to the sky and were so steep that no one could even climb them. The two boys   
  
stopped in front of a small opening within the mountain wall. The two boys ran up to the cave  
  
together and stopped panting for breath. "It's a tie," said Fox tiredly.  
  
"Let's hurry," said Bill. "Falco must've waited long enough."  
  
"Didn't wolf say he was coming?" asked Fox.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Bill surprisingly. "I forgot all about that."  
  
"Let's just hurry." said Fox starting toward the cave entrance.   
  
The cave within was dark and drops of water were heard in the distance. Some spikes of   
  
rocks were shot up from the roof of the cave to the floor, so Fox and Bill had to watch where  
  
they stepped or else they would be very badly injured. "What's that?" said Bill sounding a   
  
little frightened.  
  
"What?" Asked Fox.  
  
"Listen!" whispered Bill.  
  
Fox listened carefully trying to suppress his movements. He too heard a frightening noise.  
  
There was a sound of loud, yet light growling at the end of the cave. "What is it?" asked Fox  
  
this time sounding scared.  
  
"Let's go check it out!" said Bill.  
  
They kept walking silently until they reached an area where there was an opening on the   
  
in which you could see the sky. In front of them, was a stone slab and a few flat rocks. This  
  
was their 'meeting room' as Bill and Fox called it. They found where the noise came from.   
  
Sitting there, on the biggest rock chair, was fourteen year old Falco sleeping and snoring loud.  
  
Fox and Bill couldn't resist but chuckle at the sight of it. "Wake him up!" whispered   
  
Bill.  
  
Fox tip-toed up to Falco and put his hands over his mouth suppressing his upbursts of  
  
laughter. He went up to Falco's ear, which was hardly visible within all the feathers, and   
  
hesitated for a few seconds. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" yelled Fox so loud that the cave was   
  
echoing loudly.  
  
Falco's eyes shot open and he let out a loud scream that was even louder than Fox's yell.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" yelled Falco as he saw Fox and Bill laughing so hard. "THAT'S  
  
NOT FUNNY!"  
  
"We're sorry, Falco." said Bill between laughs.   
  
Falco was becoming furious. "Just sit down and shut up!" said Falco agrivated. "Where's   
  
Wolf? He said he was gonna come here."  
  
Bill and Fox looked at each other. "We thought he was with you." said Fox.  
  
Then, Fox and Bill felt something on their arms. They both looked behind and saw the face  
  
of the twelve year old Wolf who had an eye patch on his left eye.  
  
"AHH!" yelled Bill and Fox together in fear at the surprising sight of Wolf.  
  
"The jokes on you now!" said Wolf in laughter.  
  
"Alright," said Falco. "let's hurry up and get this meeting over with."  
  
Wolf took his seat next to Falco on a small rock. "Okay, now to get back to business."  
  
said Falco, "Now, you all know why we're here, right?"  
  
Everyone nodded except for Wolf. "Nope," said Wolf, "what are we here to do?"  
  
Falco paused and looked at Bill and Fox. "You guys help me out here, okay?" asked Falco.  
  
Both Fox and Falco nodded. "Okay," said Falco, "We're just a small group that almost no  
  
body on this island knows about. We don't have name yet, but we're looking for one. Anyway, we  
  
have been making plans to get off this piece of rock island, Zues' Isle. We've dreamed about  
  
this goal ever since we were six years old.  
  
"So now, we're gonna build a boat and sail off of this island and explore the whole world.  
  
And no one's gonna stop us!"  
  
Silence filled the air. "What do we need to do?" asked Wolf.  
  
"What else?" said Falco. "We need to find the materials for this boat. So, when we leave   
  
back to our homes, we'll keep a sharp eye out for materials we need to build this boat."  
  
"But couldn't we borrow a raft from one of the adults or something?" asked Wolf.  
  
"What would the fun in that be?" said Fox.  
  
"You have a point," said Wolf.  
  
"Alright!" said Falco, "Meeting done!"  
  
  
  
Fox, Wolf, and Bill had raced back to the orphanage from the same route as before. Wolf  
  
too was an orphan and had come to the island when he was seven years old. They came back to the  
  
orphanage a few minutes later. Bill won the race this time. "You used a shortcut this time!"  
  
protested Fox.  
  
Hunger had just then struck the three boys. "Good thing breakfast is on its way." said  
  
Wolf.  
  
The group was walking in when Fox was tackled at that moment. Surprised, he looked up to  
  
see who or what it was that tripped him. To his belief, it was Krystal, who was at the age of   
  
nine. "Ha! Caught you!" said Krystal.  
  
"Krystal?" said Fox in surprise. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I saw you sneaking out in the morning!" said Krystal.   
  
"So?" said Bill.  
  
"Peppy won't like it when I tell him!" said Krystal.  
  
"Hey! That's not fair!" protested Wolf.  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Fox getting up from the sand. "Don't tell Peppy we've been sneaking   
  
out and we'll.... Uh...."  
  
"Well?" said Krystal with her arms crossed. "Spit it out."  
  
Fox sighed. "We'll let you come with us on an adventure...."  
  
"Really?" said Krystal in surprise.  
  
"....yes...." said Fox silently.  
  
"I didn't hear you."  
  
"Yes...."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"YES! Now go play with your friends or something!"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
Krystal ran off inside the large house.  
  
"What a brat!" said Wolf.  
  
"Tell me about!" said Bill. "And she always gets on Fox's case."  
  
"Don't worry," said Fox. "She's not even coming with us!"  
  
Wolf hesitated in confusion. "But you just said-"  
  
"I lied." said Fox. "We'll use her to help us gather our supplies and when she expects us  
  
to be on our boat, we'll be gone!"  
  
"Oohh! I get it!" said Wolf grinning.  
  
Bill's stomach began to make noises.   
  
"Can we talk about this later?" said Bill holding his stomach. "I need something to eat!"  
  
"Me too!" said Fox.  
  
The three of them went inside to enjoy their breakfast. 


	3. Preperation

Chapter 2  
  
Preperation  
  
The afternoon sun brought the heat to Zeus' Island. After lunch, Fox, Wolf, and Bill went  
  
to the beach docks. "Well...." said Bill. "What do we do now?"  
  
"How about we look for the materials?" suggested Wolf.  
  
"Alright!" said Fox getting up. "Let's go!"  
  
Fox pointed to the sky and paused for a few minutes. "Uhh...what do we need to get?" said  
  
Bill.  
  
Fox hesitated, then put his hand down. "Well," said Fox, "we...we should get the important  
  
stuff that a boat needs!"  
  
"Like what?" asked Wolf.  
  
"We'll need some...wood," said Fox. "some.... Well...."  
  
"Lets ask Falco." said Bill.  
  
"Well, okay." said Fox, "Let's go right now."  
  
"Okay." said Wolf.  
  
"I don't wanna race though," said Bill, "we just ate."  
  
"Okay." said Fox.  
  
The group started to walk through the beach sands and looking at the familiar rock   
  
formations as the passed by. Then, one rock formation caught their eyes. This was obviously was  
  
something they had never seen. The rocks made a strange form of a man. Like as though it were a  
  
statue or something. The figure looked as though it were trying to reach the sky only to be  
  
attatched to the rocky wall.  
  
"That's a weird rock," said Wolf.  
  
"I've never seen that beofore," said Fox, "Looks freaky!"  
  
"The villagers said something about strange people coming and doing freaky things." said   
  
Bill.  
  
Fox shook his head. "A sculpture probably made it or something...." said Fox dismissing  
  
the rock formation.  
  
Soon, the three boys came to the entrance of a town. The sign above them read: 'Kilika   
  
Port.' The houses were all tall with white walls and blue roofs with chimenys that were not   
  
puffing smoke. This was one of the five towns on Zeus' Island. There was also a long wooden  
  
dock at the edge of the town going into the ocean water.  
  
There are always much bustling town people at this time of the day. "There he is!" said  
  
Wolf pointing in the distance.  
  
Indeed, there was Falco who was walking with a cart full of supplies. His eye then just   
  
caught the three boys standing at the entrance of town. He stopped and waved at them to come  
  
down. The group started for Falco and his large wooden cart. "What's up?" asked Falco in   
  
surprise.  
  
"Well," said Bill, "we have no idea what to get for the boat."  
  
Falco looked at his cart and looked at the boys again. "Well," said Falco, "there is   
  
something I need."  
  
Fox grinned. "What is it?" he asked.  
  
"Food," said Falco, "plenty of it. We're gonna get hungry while we are sailing the whole  
  
world."  
  
"How much food?" asked Wolf.  
  
"Well," said Falco, "a package of meat can feed four. So I suggest we get about...."  
  
Falco hesitated for a few minutes. "Ten packs should be well enough." added Falco.  
  
"Okay!" said Fox.  
  
There was no noise except for the background of towns people. "Uh...." said Wolf. "Where   
  
are we gonna get the food at?"  
  
Fox was silent. He scratched his head thinking of a plan. "Oh!" said Fox suddenly. "I   
  
know! We can get Krystal to sneak some food out of the orphanage."  
  
"Who?" asked Falco.  
  
"Long story," said Bill, "but we'll get it real soon!"  
  
"We'll be back!" said Fox running toward the town entrance with Bill and Wolf following  
  
him.  
  
"Maybe we can leave by tomorrow!" said Falco in delight.  
  
Krystal was sitting at the docks in front of the orphanage with her bare feet in the ocean  
  
water and was humming a song. Just at that moment, Fox, Bill, and Wolf came back panting for air   
  
and went up to Krystal. "Hey, Krystal?" said Fox getting Krystal's attention.  
  
Krystal stopped humming and faced Fox. "Yeah?" she asked.  
  
"Since you're coming with us on our adventure," started Fox, "we would like it if you could  
  
help us."  
  
"Well," said Krystal, "sure! What is it?"  
  
"It's gonna be a little tough, but we think you can handle it." said Bill.  
  
"We need you to go into the house kitchen and grab ten backs of meat." said Fox.  
  
"Okay." said Krystal getting up. "Why?"  
  
"We'll need something to eat while we're sailing." said Wolf.  
  
"Okay," said Krystal. "I'll do it."  
  
Krystal started to run toward the large house of the orphanage. "I'll be right back!" yelled  
  
Krystal as she ran.  
  
Bill sat down on the wooden dock while Fox and Wolf talked. "Do you think she'll make it  
  
back with the food?" asked Wolf.  
  
"Of course!" said Fox reassuringly. "I know Krystal really well. She never fails when I  
  
make a promise to her."  
  
"I hope you're right about that." said Wolf.  
  
A few minutes had passed, still no sign of Krystal. "What's taking her?" said Bill   
  
desperately.  
  
"Here I am!" yelled the voice of Krystal.  
  
Krystal was running with small, white packages being held in her arms. Fox ran up to her   
  
and helpped her with the packages. Fox counted each of the packages quickly. "Wow," said Fox,  
  
"All ten packages are here."  
  
Krystal giggled. "See?" she said. "Now, when do we leave?"  
  
"We...uh...don't know." said Bill.  
  
Bill and Wolf grabbed the rest of the meat. "Stay here for a few minutes," instructed Fox,  
  
"we gotta give these to Falco. He'll tell us when we leave."  
  
"Okay." said Krystal.  
  
The boys ran back out into the wilds of the island. Within minutes of running, they were  
  
already back to Kilika Port. Falco stood at the entrance and grinned as he saw the three boys  
  
with the meat. "Alright!" said Falco. "I knew you'd pull through!"  
  
"So," said Wolf, "when do we leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow!" said Falco putting the meat in his cart.  
  
"TOMORROW?" said Wolf and Fox together. "Why so soon?"  
  
"I just need to get off of this island right away!" said Falco. "I'll build the boat over   
  
night and tomorrow you can come and we can set sail."  
  
"What time?" asked Bill.  
  
"Seven O'clock." said Falco. "Not a moment sooner! Understand?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads. "Okay," said Falco, "see you all tomorrow!" 


	4. The Day We Sail

Chapter 3  
  
The Day We Sail  
  
That night, Peppy was in his office, sitting at his desk, and filling out paper work, his  
  
room consisted of a large bed, the desk he was sitting at-with a thousands of papers scattered  
  
everywhere-, and a wall full of pictures of the orphans. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.  
  
Peppy looked up in surprise. "Come in," he said putting his pen down.  
  
The door opened slowely and Fox stepped in. "Ah...Fox." said Peppy. "What brings you here,  
  
lad?"  
  
Fox sat on one of the chairs in front of Peppy's desk. "Well," said Fox, "c-can I ask you  
  
a question?"  
  
Peppy blinked his eyes. "Well of course!" said Peppy heartily. "Ask me anything you want."  
  
Fox smiled. "I was wondering," Fox started, "have you explored any other places besides  
  
Zeus' Islands?"  
  
Peppy grinned. "Oh...you bet!" said Peppy. "I've been almost everywhere."  
  
"Really?" said Fox excitedly. "What cool places did you see?"  
  
Peppy sat up and scratched his head. "Let's see...." said Peppy. "Where did I go?"  
  
Peppy was still young, but it has been a while since his adventures of being a pilot. Peppy,  
  
from what he says, was one of the greatest pilots of the Sky Hunter Police, a mercinary unit of  
  
justice and for the capture of criminals at large. He retired after one of his commrades had  
  
been killed in combat. "Oh, yes!" said Peppy. "I remember. There was one place that was surrounded  
  
by large brown metal walls. I believe it was called 'Second Miltia.' Anyway, I met a lovely girl  
  
named Shion Uzuki and a man named Allen Ridely. They looked like a perfect match. Last I saw of  
  
them, they were busy making a combat android by the name of 'KOS-MOS.'"  
  
"'KOS-MOS'?" said Fox.  
  
"Yes," said Peppy, "I never got to see it though. Let's see. And then there was another  
  
place that had large walls. It was....What was it?"  
  
There was a moment of silence. "Ah...yes!" said Peppy. "It was called 'Redwall Abbey.' They  
  
don't really believe in technology nowadys, but they have a very powerful warrior there named   
  
Martin the Warrior. Nice man indeed.  
  
"I can't remember all of them right now. Why do you ask?"  
  
"I was wondering how the whole world was like," said Fox, "I want to explore it all someday!"  
  
Peppy chuckled. "I know you will," said Peppy.  
  
Fox got up from his seat and started for the door. "Good night, Peppy." said Fox tiredly.  
  
"Good night, Fox." said Peppy.  
  
Fox woke up fast as soon as he heard the ocean waves and saw the rays of the sun. He got   
  
up, got dressed, and got his things together ready for the sail. He walked out of the orphanage   
  
house silently not trying to wake up Krystal who was in the room next to his. He got out to the   
  
beach and saw Bill and Wolf standing there looking at the orphange for the last time. "Ready?"   
  
asked Fox.  
  
Both Bill and Wolf nodded. They ran out through the island wilds again going to Kilika Port.  
  
They ran toward the docks where they saw a large boat and Falco sitting by it. The three boys ran  
  
to the docks and saw Falco, yet again, sleeping. "Just tap his shoulder this time, Fox," said   
  
Bill.  
  
Fox nodded and obeyed by tapping Falco's shoulder lightly. Falco opened his eyes open.   
  
"At least you didn't yell to wake me up!" said Falco.  
  
Fox and Bill chuckled and immediately stopped. "Are we ready?" said Falco getting onboard   
  
the small raft.   
  
"Yep!" said Wolf. "All ready!"  
  
The raft was wide, had a large sail with rope stringing down from it, and had empty chests  
  
on each side of the raft next to a matress. "You worked on this over night?" asked Fox in high  
  
curiosity.  
  
"I already had the floor part done with," said Falco, "I just needed to find the chests and  
  
a long rod for the sail."  
  
After a few minutes, they were finished packing. "Okay," said Falco, "let's get outta here!  
  
But just at that moment, Fox had heard someone call his name. "FOX!" yelled the voice.   
  
"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"  
  
Fox imediately recognized the voice. It was Krystal! "Hurry!" yelled Fox to Falco. "Let's  
  
get outta here, NOW!"  
  
"Okay, okay!" said Falco untying the rope that held the ship.  
  
Krystal was now visible on the top of the town entrance hill. Behind her, was the tall figure  
  
of Peppy. "Oh no," said Bill, "Peppy's with her!"  
  
"Crap!" said Fox.  
  
"Hurry up Falco!" said Wolf.  
  
Falco had just untied the rope and ran toward a large oar. He dipped the oar into the  
  
water and started to row faster and faster. Now they were off shore. Peppy and Krystal had just  
  
gotten to the end of the docks. "COME BACK HERE, BOYS!" yelled Peppy in despair.  
  
"I'm sorry Peppy," yelled Fox, "but I wanna travel the world! I'll come back! I promise!"  
  
The boys kept looking back at the island until they saw no more and floated in the middle  
  
of the large ocean.  
  
Falco was just sleeping on his bed in the heating, afternoon sun. Fox and Bill were just   
  
playing a card game. Wolf, on the other hand, was looking nervous. He kept looking out to the   
  
sea wearing a serious expression. Finally, Bill looked over at him and said, "You wanna play a  
  
card game with us?"  
  
Wolf turned his head slowly and shaked his head. Bill shrugged. "Alright," he said, "but   
  
what's the matter with you?"  
  
"Are you sea sick?" asked Fox.  
  
Wolf, again, shook his head. Bill and Fox looked at each other confused. Then they resumed  
  
their card game. After about fifteen minutes, Bill and Wolf -still playing their card game- started  
  
to get bored. Fox threw down a card with a snake picture on it labeled: Python Trap. Fox sighed.  
  
"All cards are destroyed...." Fox said in a frustrated way.  
  
Bill acted the same way too. "Great...." he said in the same frustrated manner.  
  
Fox and Bill looked at each other and looked at their cards. "Let's just forget it!" said   
  
Fox.  
  
Bill nodded in agreement and they put all their cards back in their chests. "Watch out!"   
  
yelled Wolf.  
  
Suddenly, something had just sprouted out of the water and soaking the whole ship and the   
  
crew.  
  
"Wh-wh-what is that?" yelled Falco in fear.  
  
A large, snake-like creature with light blue scales and yellow beeding eyes was there as  
  
water was dripping down from its mouth. The creature was slightly bigger than the ship. It set  
  
its eyes upon Falco. "Oh my God!" yelled Falco as he shaked to the edged of the boat now soaked  
  
in his own water.  
  
The creature opened his mouth and lunged to Falco. "AAAHHH!" yelled Falco in tears.  
  
Then, a blinding light flashed and a loud clanging noise was heard. As soon as Falco opened  
  
his eyes and saw a strange sight. Wolf was standing there, holding off the large sea serpent. In  
  
his hands was a long sparking spear with a large blade and a green crystal at the other end. "You  
  
...stupid...WATER HYDRA!" yelled Wolf trying to hold back the beast more stronger with the spear.  
  
The Hydra finally went backward and dived back under the water. Fox, Bill, and Falco looked  
  
at Wolf confused. Wolf was just standing there letting the wind blow to his face as he kept looking  
  
at the ocean depts. "THERE!" yelled Wolf readying his spear.  
  
The beast roared as it came out of the ocean and looked at the ship. Fox, Bill, and Falco  
  
screamed as they looked at the Hydra. Wolf jumped up on the ship's sail and stood at the top and  
  
stared at the Hydra. "Go away!" yelled Wolf.  
  
He jumped up and landed on the back of the beast. Without hesitation, he jabbed the spear  
  
into the back of the monster. As green blood spilled out into the ocean, not only did the monster  
  
scream but the crystal on Wolf's spear was glowing. "A Geist?" said Wolf in astonishment. "Why  
  
here?"  
  
The monster screamed its last breath and fell on top of the ship. The ship collapsed as the  
  
boys screamed when they went under. Fox last saw some green blood, the ship wreckage, his friends  
  
going down with him, and the afternoon sun blazing on the surface. 


	5. Life!

Chapter 4  
  
Life!  
  
Ocean was heard at the distance. 'What's going?', thought Fox. Hang on. That monster destroyed  
  
our boat.... I last saw Falco and Bill coming down with me. Am I dead?  
  
Fox opened his eyes and looked around. He was on a beach, he was a little soaked. The sky was  
  
orange and purple which meant it was getting late. Am I back home?  
  
Fox got up slowely and looked behind him. He found a large, metal gate in front of him. Behind  
  
the gates, were large concrete buildings with lit windows. "Where am I?" said Fox to himself.   
  
Suddenly, it all came to him. The accident, the monster, his friends, him almost drowning.  
  
He ran around the beach looking for signs of his friends. "Now I remember!" he said to himself again.  
  
"I was going underneath the water! Oh, I hope the others are okay!"  
  
Fox turned and saw an open gate. He ran in through the gate and was within the lit up streets.  
  
Fox looked around at the tall buildings and was amazed. He had never seen these kinds of buildings  
  
ever in his life. "Wow!" Fox said in amazement.  
  
Something was odd though. The streets were empty. No one was walking on the side walks. No  
  
cars were driving on the streets. It was like a large ghost town.  
  
Fox heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw nothing. He paused for a moment,   
  
then resumed his exploration. Fox kept walking through the dark streets. And yet again, he heard   
  
another noise behind him.   
  
He turned and again, nothing there. "Hello?" he yelled in the alleyways. There was no reply.  
  
He shivered and continued walking. "It's really spooky out here," said Fox to himself. "Where  
  
am I?"  
  
He kept walking and walking until he felt as though he was being followed. He didn't want to  
  
look back fearing what would be there. Instead, he just increased the speed of his walking a little.  
  
He still felt like he was being followed. He increased his speed again.  
  
He still felt followed. Now, he started to run. He heard loud footsteps behind him. Tears   
  
started to come in Fox's eyes. He kept running until he reached a dead end.   
  
He looked around for another way. He turned around and was prepared to face whatever was  
  
awaiting for him. He looked and saw no one there. "Wha...?" said Fox as he was drying his tears.  
  
Fox started to laugh in relief as he slumped himself on a wall. He closed his eyes for a few   
  
minutes. Suddenly, he felt something grab hold of him. Fox's eyes shot open and looked around to  
  
see who it was that was restraining him. No one was there yet again.  
  
Fox looked down and was shocked at what he saw. Large arms that were made of the wall's bricks  
  
were holding him against the wall. The arms were attached to the wall itself. Fox tried to break  
  
loose and cried at the same time. "HELP!" he yelled with tears flowing down his cheeks. "HELP ME!  
  
SOMEONE!"  
  
He heard a growl from the end of the alleyway. Fox started to shake and cry even more as he  
  
saw what was approaching. Strange creatures with long claws and gray skin started to enter the alley.  
  
They had no mouthes whatsoever, deep, yellow eyes, long horns, and their feet were coming from the  
  
ground but could walk as though they had feet there. There were about ten of them coming.  
  
"NO, PLEASE!" bawled Fox as he kept struggling loose. "HELP! PLEASE!"  
  
The monsters came in closer and closer and drooled as they came. They came so close, Fox  
  
felt them breathe on him. Fox closed his eyes and saw his life flash before his eyes. 'Mom....  
  
dad!' Fox thought. 'I'll never see them....'  
  
Fox struggled out of the monsters grip with every last bit of his strength. He failed again.  
  
The monsters kept coming nearer still drooling even more. "What's...the point...?" Fox said to  
  
himself sadly. "I'm going to die...anyway...."  
  
More tears ran down Fox's eyes as he stopped struggling, ready for his death. He closed his  
  
eyes and bawled. Suddenly, he heard a loud noise. He looked up and in front of him, was a bright  
  
light. He touched it, paused, noticed the monsters cowering to the alleyway entrace, and saw his  
  
hands sinking into the light.   
  
He was amazed by the light. Then, he felt something within the light. He grabbed it and   
  
pulled it out. "Woah!" he said as he pulled out the object.   
  
A short sword was within his hand, the hilt was composed with colors of red and gold, the  
  
blade was welded with several different pieces of metal in a strange pattern. At the end of the   
  
hilt, was an orange gemstone. Fox looked at it with great astonishment. Then, he noticed he was   
  
freed from the wall's grip. He wiped the tears from his eyes and looked at the monsters that were  
  
coming back from whence they coward.   
  
Fox put both hands on the blade's hilt and got ready. He was going to attack the enemy.   
  
He started to charge at the monsters screaming, "Go away whatever you are!"   
  
He approached the first monster. He made an uppercut and cut the monster in half. "One down!"  
  
Fox said.  
  
Then, he had already been surrounded. He could hear them growling and drooling. The one   
  
behind him ran toward him. He heard this and slashed his sword through the monster like water and  
  
saw the monster disintergrate. He looked and saw he was still surrounded.   
  
This time, by more and more than the last group before he killed the other two. "I won't be  
  
able to take them all out," Fox said.  
  
At that moment, a large ring of fire spreaded around Fox and he saw a tall person jump down   
  
in front of him. The figure was wearing a long black, leather trench coat; his arms were spread out  
  
as he landed, his hair was dark brown. Fox could easily tell it was a man. The fire which circled  
  
them took out most of the creatures while some either escaped with their lives, or were trapped   
  
within the fiery circle. The figure got up and turned around at Fox.   
  
Fox saw he was a fifteen year boy. His eyes were a mix of brown and green and looked innocent  
  
at first glance. Fox and the boy looked at each other for a few minutes. Then, the boy said: "So,  
  
you weild the Light Short Sword."  
  
Fox looked at his sword and looked back at the boy with an angry glance. "You want it?" Fox  
  
said angrily. "You'll have to fight me for it!"  
  
The boy turned around and saw the creatures drawing near to them. The boy snapped his fingers,  
  
and a white flame engulfed his right hand. He spun his hand around and after circling it around,  
  
a large, circular symbol with strange writings and smaller symbols appeared. The flame dissapeared  
  
and he stuck both hands through the symbol. The symbol spun around and started to glow green.   
  
Then, in his hand, was a double-bladed sword. It had a long hilt with both sides ending with  
  
a large blade. The blades were with a mixture of silver and brown, strange writings and runes   
  
appeared on the blade. The boy spun the double-bladed sword around and started doing strange techniques  
  
with it. He stopped and looked around at the creatures.  
  
He looked toward the nearest monster and slashed his sword through the monster as it turned   
  
to dust. He turned around, spun his sword in mid-air, and down slashed the monster. He circled the  
  
blade again, this time, he jumped in the air, and let the blade fall. The monsters got to the  
  
blade like a magnet. However, since the blade was still spinning, the monsters were slashed instantly.  
  
The boy grabbed the spinning swords hilt, landed on his feet, and threw something in the air.  
  
At that moment, the fire around them dissapeared. No more creatures were present. The boy turned  
  
around and looked at Fox again who was shocked at what happened. "How...how did you do that?" said  
  
Fox astonished.  
  
The boy kept a serious expression. "My name is Ray," said the boy, "I am here to aid you in  
  
your quest."  
  
"What are you talking about?" said Fox confused. "What 'quest' are you talking about?"  
  
Ray just stood there as if he didn't hear anything.  
  
"What were those...those monsters?" Fox said frightened. "Well?"  
  
Ray was silent.  
  
"TELL ME!"  
  
Ray took out a card from his pocket and chanted the words: "Wind of Sleep."  
  
He pointed a finger at Fox. After that, pink fume and gusts of wind surrounded Fox. Fox   
  
began to get tired. "What's going...on...?" Fox said tiredly.  
  
Fox dropped to the floor sleeping. 


	6. The Truth of It All

Chapter 5  
  
  
  
The Truth of It All  
  
Fox woke up but had his eyes shut. He heard two voices in the background. "Aww, come on Ray!"  
  
said a deep, man's voice. "Go easy on me! I'm just a begginer!"  
  
"You always say that as an excuse." said a familiar voice.  
  
Fox remembered, that was Ray's voice. 'What happened?' though Fox to himself.  
  
"Shall we try another round?" said Ray's voice.  
  
"I think I'm just about done with 'Stone Cards' here." said the deep voice.   
  
There was laughter. "Well of course you can't beat Ray," said a woman's voice. "He's the one  
  
who made the game! I don't know why you even bother to challenge him, Spike!"  
  
"Because I'm bored!" said the man's voice. "Now with the Geist infesting these towns, there's  
  
nothing to do!"  
  
Silence was in the air. "So," began the woman's voice, "did you get the kid's name?"  
  
"Nope." said Ray's voice. "He kept throwing questions at me and wouldn't let me talk. So,  
  
I used my 'Wind of Sleep' card."  
  
"Should we wake him up?" said the man's voice.  
  
"Yeah," said Ray's voice, "go wake him up, Faye."  
  
"Okay." said the woman's voice.  
  
Fox felt something nudge his back and heard the woman say:" Wake up...."  
  
Fox opened his eyes and found himself in a tavern. The bar was across the room, lamps were on  
  
emmitting light. He looked over and saw the face of the woman, Faye. She was in her early thrities,  
  
she had dark, black hair woth some purple in it, she wore a yellow top and yellow shorts that ended  
  
near her waist. She wore a rose red jacket tied around her neck. "Aren't you cute?" said Faye in  
  
her seductive voice.  
  
Fox looked and saw at a large marble table Ray and another man. The man had dark green, messy  
  
hair, with a blue suit. He was in his thirties and altough thin, he seemed like a strong guy.   
  
Ray got up and started for Fox. Frightened, Fox got up and ran to the bar. "Where am I?" Fox said  
  
scared. "Who are you? Why did you bring me here? Where was that sword I jus-"  
  
"QUIET!" yelled Ray at an instant scaring Faye and the man. "Damn.... Just be quiet and I'll  
  
explain everything to you!"  
  
Fox hesitated. Finally, he walked over to the table and sat next to the man. The man grinned at  
  
Fox. "Name's Spike Speigel." said the man. "Over there's Faye Valentine." He pointed to Faye.  
  
"Hello!" said Faye sitting next to Fox.   
  
"Um...hi...." said Fox silently.   
  
"I've never really seen an anthro in my life." said Spike.  
  
Ray sat at the table and took off his trench coat. "And of course, I'm Ray." he said. "Now,  
  
I know you have plenty of questions you would like answered. I will only tell you what I know and  
  
what everyone in this city knows, okay?"  
  
Fox nodded. "We're not here to hurt you or anything," said Ray, "We're actually here to help  
  
you."  
  
Ray took in a deep breath and started to talk. "You're in Meveric City on the continent of  
  
El. As you know, you saw those weird creatures in the city. They're called Geists. We have no idea  
  
where they came from, but they came here around three months ago.   
  
"We don't care where they came from, but one thing's for sure; they gotta go back to wherever  
  
they came from!"  
  
"What exactly are they?" asked Fox.  
  
"They're people that don't belong in this world or the world in which they came from." said  
  
Spike. "They found a way out of their world into ours. But, they defied all the laws of living, for  
  
their wrongs, they can't exist in either world."  
  
"If they can't exist in any world then why are they here?" asked Fox confused.  
  
"They have the ability to enter a world," started Faye," however, there's a price to pay.   
  
They have to take forms of monsters and have to be able to come back. So, they have some of their  
  
limbs in the Underworld, usually the feet, so that they may still be connected to the Underworld."  
  
"Which explains why those monsters you saw had their feet in the ground." said Ray.  
  
"What's the 'Underworld'?" asked Fox.  
  
"The Underworld is a realm in which the evil souls go to." said Ray. "No one has actually   
  
proven that there is one, but we think it's a real world."  
  
"What was that sword that I had?" asked Fox.  
  
Faye and Spike looked at Ray wearing a serious face.  
  
"He's a Light Weilder?" asked Faye surprised.  
  
"Yes." said Ray. "Let me explain, uh.... What's your name?"  
  
"Fox." said Fox.  
  
"A simple name to remember." said Spike.  
  
"Well, Fox," said Ray, "I'll explain what it was. It was a Light Weapon. These weapons are very  
  
sacred to this world. For some reason, other weapons don't affect the Geist. When I used my Light  
  
Double Blade, I was astonished.   
  
"Who knows how, but I wouldn't like to ponder about it during this kind of time. Your weapon,  
  
the Light Short Sword, I never knew I would see it."  
  
"Why?" asked Fox. "Is it special?"  
  
"Kind of." said Spike. "It was once weilded by a warrior named.... Uhh.... What was his name?"  
  
Fox looked at Spike confused. "It doesn't matter." said Ray. "All I can say is, use it when  
  
you need to! Don't go sticking at someone's throat asking for money."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because the weapon will turn on you!"  
  
"How?"  
  
Silence filled the air. Ray looked at Fox with a serious face. "It will feed on your bad karma,  
  
forging it into a weapon of mass destruction." said Ray. It will also change you! It will then become  
  
a Dark Weapon.  
  
"After that, you will destroy the lives of innocents, the weapon will corrupt your soul!"  
  
"How do you know all of this?" asked Fox seriously.  
  
Silence again. Ray looked down at the table. "Because my father did those crimes...." said  
  
Ray softly.  
  
Fox was taken aback. He felt sorry for Ray knowing that his father would actually turn bad.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Ray...." said Fox softly.  
  
"Don't be." said Ray. "It wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could do. It was my father's  
  
decisions that made him that way. All I can tell you is, make the decisions that suit you."  
  
"Hey!" said Fox. "Where's my sword?"  
  
"It's here," said Faye, "it's just within you."  
  
"What?" said Fox looking at himself.  
  
"You see," started Spike, "once you discover your weapon, it stays with you. It dissapears  
  
when it's not needed and reappears if there's danger. However, if the weapon senses clean souls,   
  
then it will not be drawn out."  
  
"But, when I saw Ray," said Fox, "He did some weird thing with his hands and his sword came  
  
out."  
  
"That's because there are ways of taking out your weapon at will." said Faye. "But it requires  
  
tremendous amounts of training."  
  
"Ohh...." said Fox in understandment. "And I take it, not everyone can weild a Light Weapon."  
  
"Nope." said Ray. "Anyone can weild a weapon, but the weapon has to choose who will weild it."  
  
"And the Dark Weapons are formed only with bad decisions, right?" said Fox.  
  
"Yep." said Spike.  
  
"And you're a large group of people who are protecting the city against those Geist things?"  
  
"Yes." said Faye.  
  
"I think I get it now." said Fox. "WAIT! My friends!"  
  
"You had more people with you?" said Ray.  
  
"Yes!" said Fox worriedly. "Oh.... We were sailing and then a water hydra sunk our ship!"  
  
"I think Cait-Sith should find them." said Spike in a relaxed tone.  
  
"Who?" said Fox.  
  
"He's another friend." said Ray.  
  
Just then, a door leading into the tavern opened up. A large, fat, white creature was there  
  
with the bodies of Falco, Bill, and Wolf in its arms. 


	7. Reunited

Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Reunited  
  
  
  
Fox was sitting by a bed that was occupied by the unconcious body of Bill. It was still the  
  
same night when they came. Falco and Wolf were in the same room. The room was dark and had four beds;  
  
which one was empty for Fox. Ray had just walked in.  
  
"Still here, huh?" said Ray surprising Fox. "Fox, you're a devoted friend. I'm sure Bill would  
  
like that."  
  
Fox smiled. "I have another question," said Fox. "How did you make that fire dissapear and  
  
reappear and make me fall asleep?"  
  
Ray sat on a chair across the room and sat silent for a few minutes.   
  
"Are you sure you would like to know?" asked Ray.  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
"Very well," said Ray. "A lot of people here call me the 'Card Master' for a reason. I   
  
specialize in creating card games in this city. One that you may have heard of is 'Stone Cards'.  
  
However, there is one type of card game I don't sell in stores or to anyone for that matter...."  
  
Ray reached in his jacket pocket and took out a deck of cards. He took a card from the top  
  
of the deck, looked at it and showed Fox. The card had a large tree with green leaves swirling   
  
around it, the card's name was 'Healing Wind'. "These aren't ordinary cards." continued Ray.   
  
"These cards hold magical abilities within them.  
  
"Chant the words, point at someone or something, and the spell will affect the person pointed  
  
to. Let me demonstrate...."  
  
Ray had just taken out a small knife. Fox started to look frightened. At that moment, Ray   
  
held the knife at the blade in the palm of his hand. He slid the knife out of his hand and started  
  
bleeding. "OH MY GOD!" yelled Fox.  
  
Ray kept a serious expression on his face as more and more blood sprayed out of his hand. He  
  
held the card up, pointed at his bleeding hand, and chanted: " 'Healing Wind'!"  
  
Suddenly, light, green fog covered Ray's bleeding hand. Then, leaves swirled around his hand  
  
rapidly and then dissapeared in an instant. He turned his hand to the side were it was cut. His  
  
hand was healed and the blood was gone. Fox was astonished at this site.  
  
"Y...you weren't kidding!" said Fox in astonishment.  
  
"I cannot tell you how I make these cards," said Ray. "I was just given the gift to do so. But,   
  
some cards, like Flame of Pain, can cause damage to whoever you point at. Keep that in mind! Not all   
  
cards are safe to use. Here."  
  
Ray handed Fox his deck. "For you," said Ray.  
  
Fox looked through the deck and looked up at Ray. "What if I use the card once?" asked Fox.  
  
"Will I be able to use it again?"  
  
"Of course," said Ray. "Just not after a period of time. Tomorrow morning, I'll have to teach  
  
you to play 'Stone Crads'. Would that be fun?"  
  
"S-sure." said Fox smiling.  
  
Ray grinned.   
  
Suddenly, a light groan was heard. Ray and Fox looked and saw Bill returning to conciousness.  
  
Bill opened his eyes, sat up on the bed, and looked around.  
  
"What happened?" asked Bill.  
  
Fox smiled and laughed. "I'm glad you're back up!" said Fox in relief. "I was worried you  
  
weren't gonna wake up."  
  
Bill smiled and looked at Ray. "Who's he?" asked Bill.  
  
"Well...." said Fox.  
  
Fox had told everything to Bill. About the Geist, the town they were in, who Ray and the group was,  
  
and about the Light Weapons. Bill understood it all. "I understand." said Bill.  
  
"You're lucky I found you guys on the beach!" said a light, humorous voice.  
  
Everyone looked at the door and saw the large, white creature with big fists. The face was  
  
fat also; with small sharp teeth and small black eyes. It's ears were erected upward. It was highly  
  
unnoticable, but small purple wings were attached to its back. Fox and Bill startled at first sight.  
  
"Who or what's that?" aked Fox in surprise.  
  
" 'That'is Cait-Sith." said Ray. "Were are you any way, C.S.?"  
  
Fox and bill looked at each other oddly. "Um...he's right there!" said Bill.  
  
"No, up here!" said the voice again.  
  
At that moment, a small cat wearing a small, golden crown, a red cape, and red boots with a  
  
megaphone in his hands climbed up and sat on the white creatures back. " 'I' am Cait-Sith." said the  
  
cat. "This big fella's just a moogle doll. He doesn't talk, I just give him commands to move. WALK!"  
  
The moogle doll walked up to Fox and Bill and held out its big hands. Fox and Bill shook its  
  
hands giggling. "Nice to meet you both." said Fox.  
  
Cait-Sith looked around to Ray. "So, I heard you ran into another group of Geists."  
  
Ray chuckled. "Well, you know the deal." said Ray getting up. "Well, I think we should get some  
  
sleep. It's almost one o'clock. We'll talk more about this later."  
  
Fox nodded his head. "Well, see you guys tomorrow." said Cait-Sith. "BEDROOM!"  
  
The moogle doll walked out of the door with Ray following behind. Fox got to his bed and got  
  
under the sheets. "Night Bill." said Fox.  
  
"Good night." said Bill.  
  
**************************  
  
"Aww...man!" said Fox in disapointment.  
  
It was the next morning, Fox and Ray were playing the 'Stone Cards' game in the tavern. After  
  
Falco and Wolf were told about what has been happening, they decided to keep venturing the world  
  
as there original objective was. Ray looked at Fox grinning and said, "You'd best equip your monster  
  
with more cards."  
  
Spike was sitting with them on Fox's side. "He just can't pull out the right cards." said   
  
Spike.  
  
Wolf had walked in and joined in the conversation. Bill was trying to get Faye atracted to him.  
  
He always would call himself a 'Love Magnet' even though his attempts of trying to get a girl friend  
  
were failures. Faye decided finally to play along in Bill's game by giving him a big kiss on his   
  
nose. Falco always looks around the city without the other boys at times.  
  
Ray looked at Wolf and then at Fox and Spike. "Why don't you two look through some stores   
  
and find some better cards?" suggested Ray.  
  
"Okay!" said Fox.  
  
Ray had just thrown a large, black wallet to Spike. "There's a couple of Xen in there for   
  
you." said Ray.  
  
"Heheh, thanks." said Spike getting up.   
  
"NO CIGS!" yelled Ray to Spike as he walked out.  
  
Ray and Wolf were all alone. "It's been a long time, Wolf." said Ray.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Wolf, "I just couldn't get back in time."  
  
"Did you show them you Light Spear?" asked Ray.  
  
"Had to." said Wolf. "That Geist was heading for Falco."  
  
"I'm not saying that it's a bad thing, just that you should be more careful, people will get  
  
suspicious!"  
  
"It's so fun though, weighing the odds!"  
  
" 'Weighing the odds?' You still haven't learned a lesson after what happened to your eye."  
  
"You knew 'he' would've done something to me if you wouldn't have come late!"  
  
"I didn't get 'suspicious'! See! That's a lesson to be learned there! You're father was really  
  
tricky!"  
  
"Still, you didn't see the scars on me?"  
  
"No.... I only saw you bleeding to death, took 'him' out, and took you in."  
  
"Still, it was great after you killed 'him'. I could finally live without 'him' there to beat  
  
me."  
  
"So, the Geist are coming from the ocean now?"  
  
"Yeah. It was strange."  
  
"Something's out of place...."  
  
"Are you saying someone 'misplaced the key'?"  
  
"No. I think it's the Partisans of Dram."  
  
"The great council of Dram? How would you know? You haven't even seen one member!"  
  
"Still, the Exile Forces haven't even moved since the Great War."  
  
"What about 'the incident' that happened in the Underworld?"  
  
"The door was shut. Necrolords won't be coming back for a long time. I highly doubt it has  
  
anything to do with the 'incident'."  
  
Ray got up and went to the bar. "Drink?" he asked to Wolf.  
  
"Nah...breakfast got me filled." said Wolf still sitting.  
  
Ray came back with a glass steaming heat with white liquid. Wolf smiled. "So, have you seen   
  
chaos around lately?" he asked.  
  
"chaos is busy in Second Miltia." said Ray taking a sip of his drink. "He says he found where  
  
his 'android' was."  
  
"And how's the Lightfellow Clan coming along?" asked Wolf again.  
  
"I'm a member." said Ray. "So is Spike and...."  
  
Wolf looked at Ray with a suspicious look. "NO!" said Wolf wearing his same suspicious look.  
  
Ray nodded. "It's him alright, but it will have to cost your friend's life."  
  
Wolf looked down with a serious look. "I know...." he said. "How though?"  
  
"When we venture to Mount Tigerfoot." said Ray. "When Holy get's to him. Also, Cloud's with  
  
the Lightfellow Clan also."  
  
"I haven't seen him since he joined MERCINARY."  
  
"We're gonna see him again."  
  
"When do we leave?"  
  
"In two days."  
  
Silence was in the air. "Will Fox see Vixy and James?" asked Wolf.  
  
Ray smiled. "They're having some difficulties at the moment." said Ray. "Trying to find the   
  
'Core' and all."  
  
"Let's hope to see a family reunion real soon."  
  
"Really soon...." said Ray finishing his glass. 


	8. Character Bios 2

Character Bios 2  
  
Here is the second character introductions for Destiny Calls.  
  
Ray Faithorn  
  
Age: 15  
  
Species: Human  
  
Male  
  
Bio: Ray is a strong teenager. He's often quite, and is a good leader in his group the Overlords.  
  
However, he had a terrible past. His father was a Light Weilder (Who carried the Light Double   
  
Sword). His father decided to make the wrong decisions. The blade was made into the Dark Double  
  
Blade. Ray wanted to end this terror. He killed his father with his own bare hands. After that,  
  
the Light Double Blade had chosen Ray as its next weilder. He accepted the offer. He is also the  
  
maker of a card game called 'Stone Cards' and even makes magical cards.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Spike Spiegel  
  
Age: 32  
  
Species: Human  
  
Male  
  
Bio: Spike was a space bounty hunter (or as they used to refer them as 'cowboys') he quit his   
  
job after he got in touch of his past (Which he never brings up). However, Spike still needed  
  
to find money. He decided to join Ray's group, the Overlords. After hearing that the group mainly  
  
destroys Geists, Spike's past got to him and he immediatly accepted the job. He also got an old  
  
friend, Faye Valentine.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Faye Valentine  
  
Age: 30  
  
Species: Human  
  
Female  
  
Bio: Faye is a hard working, yet seductive, woman. She left Spike's team of 'cowboys' after she  
  
found out about her past. She traveled the universe and then came back to Oarth (the main planet  
  
this story takes place in). She found Ray and decided to help him out. She saw Spike and dragged  
  
him into joining the group as well.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Cait-Sith  
  
Age: ??????  
  
Species: Cat/ Moogle  
  
Male  
  
Bio: Cait-Sith is a small cat. He decided that he wanted to have someone or something to do his   
  
work (he became very lazy). One day, he found an old, and rather large moogle doll just standing   
  
there. He issued the doll a command to go away. The doll did as told. Cait-Sith wanted to see if  
  
it would obey all of his commands, so he kept throwing orders at the doll. The doll did and obeyed  
  
all of his orders. Cait-Sith climbed the back of the doll and gave it orders. He still does this  
  
today. It was rumored that his megaphone (in which he shouts through) is a Light Weapon. However,  
  
there are no facts backing up this rumor.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Geist  
  
Bio: The Geist are people from another world. They found a way to enter through other universes  
  
in every galaxy. However, they defied the laws of life, time, and space continium. So, they have  
  
been sent to the hell, Underworld. The spirits found a way to enter back into their world and Oarth.  
  
However, they had to be connected to the Underworld by having a leg or any other limb still be in  
  
contact with the Underworld. Sometimes, Geists will be able to get out their whole body. But they  
  
have the risk of losing their body and never returning to Underworld. Some may call these beings  
  
ghosts or poltergeists.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all the characters for now.  
  
Also, I noticed in the chapter named 'The Day We Sail', had a typo.  
  
It says that Fox and Wolf were playing cards when I meant it to be Fox and Bill. I apologize for  
  
the confusion. Keep reading and please Review! 


	9. To See the Whole World

Chapter 7  
  
To See the Whole World  
  
"Hello?" yelled Fox as he ran through darkness. "Hello? Anyone here?"  
  
Fox kept running but he felt as though he wasn't going anywhere. He kept running and running  
  
until he heard something behind him. He turned around and saw a hooded figure wearing a black robe   
  
standing there and leaning on a wall -even though nothing was there. The man looked at his hands,   
  
which were in gloves. The man looked at Fox.  
  
His face was not visible enough for Fox to see him. "Fox...." said a deep voice. "Fox McCloud.  
  
I see you are a Light Weilder. Weilder of the Light Short Sword.  
  
"Impressive for a young one such as yourself...."  
  
"Who are you?" said Fox in an almost threatening tone.  
  
"I am a judge." said the man crossing his arms. "Am I the enemy, you ask? That's really up to  
  
you to decide. I cannot form opinions of myself."  
  
"What do you want?" said Fox now in a threatening tone.  
  
"To test you."  
  
The figure stuck his hands in the air and drew out two long blades. The hilts of the blades  
  
were dark green with a gray jewel at the end of the hilt. The blades had silver edges and a silver  
  
gleam to it. "Where is your sword?" asked the figure.  
  
Suddenly, Fox's hand was occupied by the Light Short Sword. "Right here!" said Fox.  
  
Fox ran to the figure and slashed at the man. The figure jumped in the air and landed on the  
  
other side of the battle feild. Suddenly, the darkness turned to light and they were in a large  
  
canyon with dark clouds in the sky and thunder roaring. The figure raised one leg in the air and  
  
brought the two blades together in front of him. He looked up at Fox and said, "Come and get me!"  
  
Fox ran and made another slash at the man, who had dissapeared behind him. Fox looked and   
  
saw one of his blades at his neck. Fox jumped and hit his back at the canyon wall. Fox slashed   
  
violently at the figure attempting to slash the man himself. The man dodged the swinging blade  
  
easily.  
  
"Why do you persist?" said the figure who was still dodging the blade. "Hit me, dammit!"  
  
Fox stopped and aimed for a stab in the man's chest. Fox jabbed the blade and it went through  
  
the man's chest just as Fox had hoped for. The figure looked at the blade and then at Fox. "Impressive."  
  
said the man.  
  
Fox was confused. 'He should be dead!' thought Fox.  
  
'You thought wrong.' said the man's voice in Fox's head.  
  
"WHAT THE...?" yelled Fox astonished.  
  
'Remember,' continued the man's voice. 'This is a dream. It's my realm. Anything I you do,  
  
I cannot let happen unless I want to.'  
  
The canyon battlefield dissapeared and the figure melted under Fox. Fox looked at the black slime  
  
that was once the man. Fox kept staring at the slime transfixed at what had just happened. The slim  
  
at that moment came under Fox's shoes. Fox picked his left foot up but it was stuck to the ground.  
  
"WHA...?" said Fox struggling to get loose from this prison.  
  
Suddenly, he felt one of the figure's blades at his neck. "It's my realm, remember?" said   
  
the figure who was behind Fox.  
  
The man took the blade off of Fox's neck. The man walked away from Fox and started into the   
  
darkness. Fox turned around and looked at the man. "WHO ARE YOU?" yelled Fox.  
  
The man stopped and looked back at Fox. He took off his glove and revealed a large, gray   
  
furred paw. Fox was confused. "In time, you will know...." said the man walking into the darkness.  
  
Fox stood there and closed his eyes. He kept them closed until he fell asleep.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
  
  
Fox woke up in his bed and looked around the room. He was alone. He looked out to see the  
  
sun blaze through a few clouds. 'Was that a dream?' thought Fox in wonder. 'It felt so real though.'  
  
Fox put his clothes on and walked outside to the tavern. Falco, Wolf, and Bill were ready to  
  
leave and go on with the adventure they had first wanted to do. Faye, Cait-Sith, and Spike were there.  
  
"Why don't you guys come with us?" asked Wolf.  
  
Faye smiled. "Well," she started, "we would love to. But since Ray's going along, someone's  
  
gotta watch this place, right?"  
  
"I guess so...." said Bill.  
  
Ray had appeared wearing his usual outfit, this time wearing a pair of glasses. "Are we ready?"  
  
asked Ray.  
  
"Yep!" said Falco.  
  
"Okay," said Ray. "Take good care of this place guys."  
  
"When do you think you'll be back?" asked Spike.  
  
"That I do not know...." said Ray.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Falco slumped on the grass tired from walking. The group was in the middle of a large meadow.  
  
It was called the Forsatew Feilds. It was acres and acres of nothing but long grassy hils and large  
  
mountains in the distance looking ghostly. The group decided to rest where Falco had just fell.  
  
Ray looked at his silver watch and saw that it read twelve-thirty. "Okay," he said, "we'll   
  
stop here for lunch."  
  
"Ugh...why couldn't we take a car?" asked Falco tiredly.  
  
"Do you know how much rent I will have to pay for a car?" said Ray glaring at Falco on the  
  
ground. "Fifteen thousand Xen, if you know where I'm going! Plus, I only have a thousand. The other  
  
ways to get this kind of money are from the checks I get from card shops."  
  
Fox looked through a large backpack he was carrying for a good lunch. "Don't eat too much, guys."  
  
said Ray. "We have to make good use of our rations. Plus, Midgar's a few miles away. After we cross  
  
this meadow, we'll be in the polluted part of Oarth."  
  
"How's Midgar like, Ray?" asked Bill.  
  
Ray looked at Bill.   
  
"Awful...." said Ray tensly. "The polluted air makes morning look like night! Plus, they're  
  
still recovering from when a large company, Shinra, fell. It's been crap lately. Look."   
  
Ray pointed a finger at the sky. Fox and Bill saw a dark cloud in that area. "That's from   
  
Midgar?" said Fox surprised.   
  
"Yep." said Ray.   
  
"Then why are we going there, anyways?" asked Falco stubbornly.  
  
"I'm meeting an old friend there." said Ray.  
  
Wolf was just silent as he was eating his lunch. Silent for fear he may clue his friends on  
  
his past with Ray and the others. "Why don't you talk, Wolf?" asked Fox chewing down a piece of bread.  
  
"You've been acting strange...."  
  
Ray gave a startled look to Wolf. Wolf gawked as he looked at Fox and Ray. "Oh, uh...." studdered  
  
Wolf blushing. "I-it's just that there's nothing to talk about. Heheh...."  
  
Falco looked at the distance and saw something move. "Hey!" he said. "What's that?"  
  
Ray got up and looked to where Falco saw the distrubance. "DAMN!" Ray yelled. "A GEIST!"  
  
Ray got his double sword out and ran toward the hills. "STAY HERE!" yelled Ray. "IF A GEIST  
  
IS IN YOUR AREA, TAKE IT OUT!"  
  
Fox and the others looked around hesitantly worried that a Geist would appear. Wolf looked   
  
at the distance to watch Ray. "Hey, Fox?" asked Falco.  
  
Fox looked up at Falco. "Yeah?" Fox said.  
  
"I was wondering...can I see that 'Light Weapon' you have?" asked Falco.  
  
Wolf turned around and looked at Falco with a suspicious look. "Let me see...." said Fox   
  
closing his eyes.  
  
Fox concentrated on finding the Light Weapon. If Ray said that the weapon was within it's weilder,  
  
surely Fox would find it in his mind. He concentrated and reached into his soul. Suddenly, he saw  
  
the bright light. He got to it and reached into its contents.   
  
A noise was heard and Fox saw the short sword in his hand. The others were amazed at this sight.  
  
"WOAH!" said Falco and Bill together.  
  
Fox held the hilt tightly, slashed the air, and heard the sword's swift noise. Falco looked   
  
at it with great awe. Wolf, on the other hand, looked uncomfortable. "Is it heavy?" asked Falco.  
  
"Um...not really...." said Fox.  
  
"What else does it do?"  
  
"I don't know...."  
  
"Does that jewel glow when you do certain moves?"  
  
"I don't know.... Why are you asking?  
  
"Can I hold it?"  
  
"I...guess so...."  
  
Falco reached for the swords hilt until Ray came back. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
Falco withdrew his hand. "It was onlt a Flat Head." said Ray. "Nothing big."  
  
Fox eyed Falco and resumed packing up his things.   
  
******************************************************  
  
Night had fallen onto the Forsatew Feilds. The group camped out in the middle of the feilds  
  
with only blankets covering them and the grass below them. Ray and Wolf were sitting by a fire a couple  
  
of feet away from the other who were sleeping in their sleeping bags. "Are you sure he asked those  
  
questions?" said Ray.  
  
Wolf nodded. "Then we have a problem here...." continued Ray.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Wolf.  
  
Ray looked at Wolf.   
  
"Don't you see?" asked Ray. "Something's creating greed within himself. If this goes on, we  
  
have a 'bad concious' on our side here."  
  
"I haven't heard you speak of those ever since we first met." said Wolf.  
  
"If Falco happens to use the weapon against us, I will have to put him out of his misery."  
  
"What!"  
  
"It's the only thing to do! If he takes the blade and uses it for his own doings of greed,  
  
it will corrupt his mind and destroy it!"  
  
"What will happen after that?"  
  
"He turns into a Fyrster."  
  
"Damn...."  
  
"That's even worse than a Geist."  
  
"I know that!"  
  
Wolf got up and looked angry at Ray.  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
Wolf paused and realized his error. He sat down and curled up his legs. "I'm sorry...." he  
  
said silently.  
  
"Can I trust you now?" said Ray. "Can you shoose the proper path and accept faith?"  
  
Wolf paused. "My path has already been chosen." said Wolf. 


	10. Midgar

Chapter 8  
  
Midgar  
  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark and polluted air hovered over the group as they neared a large city. The sky began to  
  
turn gray as if it were to rain. The air smelt awful and at first sniff would lead you to cough.  
  
The group reached a large, black gate with many posters saying: 'Loveless' or 'Shinra' with strange  
  
designs. A poster with a woman in a bathing suit was ripped down by Ray at that moment.   
  
When the others asked why they couldn't see it, he responded, "For your own virginity...."  
  
The gates had lead them into a large, run down city with house made from metal scraps and  
  
hardly anything coming out of the chimmenies. The people seemed to be easy-going and friendly. "What  
  
time is it?" asked Bill to Ray.  
  
Ray looked at his silver wrist watch. "Three o'clock p.m.." said Ray.  
  
Everyone except for Wolf were surprised. The sky was pitch black like night. No one could see  
  
the blue sky as Ray had said. The ground was just plain dirt with some random patches of brick trails.  
  
Some street lamps were present in front of some buildings showing small amounts of light.  
  
The group kept walking until they reached a pub labeled 'Heaven's Turmoil.' Ray walked into the  
  
tavern as did the others. The inside of the bar had tan, dirty walpaper with an arcade console at  
  
the edge of the room. There were about six tables with their chairs knocked over or still seated in.  
  
The bar was the only clean part of the area.   
  
But behind the bar, was a woman. She was in her early twenties, dressed with a white tanktop,  
  
long brown hair, and elegant beauty immediately caught the boy's eyes. The woman looked at Ray and   
  
smiled. "Where have you been, Ray?" she asked coming out of the counter.  
  
Ray grinned. "I've been killing off some Geist, Tifa." he said to the woman.  
  
The woman, Tifa, was shorter than Ray very greatly. Tifa's eye caught Fox and the others. "Oh!"  
  
she said. "And who might you four be?"  
  
Ray gave the introductions and the reason why the were going off on this mission. "Really?" Tifa  
  
asked in astonishment. "You four have really came a long way here. We don't get much anthro visitors   
  
in Midgar, with the exception of Red."  
  
Ray turned his head to the group. "Why don't you four look around Midgar for a second?" suggested  
  
Ray.  
  
"Sure!" said Falco. "We'll be around!"  
  
The boys walked out leaving Ray and Tifa alone.   
  
"Is Cloud around?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah," said Tifa, "but he's doing an errant for me."  
  
"We got a lead on who might be letting the Geist in." said Ray.  
  
Tifa's expression was still. "You want Cloud to go, right?" she asked.  
  
Ray nodded.  
  
Tifa went back behind the bar and began fixing up a drink. "The usual Bubble?" she asked still  
  
making the drink.  
  
"You bet." said Ray.  
  
A 'Bubble' was a non-alchoholic drink that had a silver look to it and had a lot of foam to  
  
it, which gave it its famous name. Tifa finished making the drink and gave it to Ray. "Thanks." said  
  
Ray taking a small sip from the silver cup.  
  
"So who do you think it is?" Tifa asked picking up the fallen over chairs and placing them on  
  
top of the tables.  
  
"The Partisans of Dram." said Ray.  
  
Tifa paused at that moment. "You had better not be playing around, Ray!" she said in a serious  
  
tone.  
  
"I'm not kidding." said Ray with the same voice.  
  
Tifa looked up at Ray. "Do you think that our government would actually bring monsters to kill  
  
us all?"   
  
"Tifa, greed is within the air at this moment."  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Cloud can go, but it's suicide if you ask me." said Tifa. "Nobody has even seen the Partisans."  
  
"I know for a fact the Exile Forces wouldn't do anything like that." said Ray finishing his   
  
drink.  
  
"You believe what you want, I don't care anymore.... I'm sick of all this fighting and war."  
  
"Tifa...so am I. That's why I weilded this Weapon that's with me! That's why I'm doing this!  
  
I'm trying to look for a better future for the next generations to come. Why do you think I killed my  
  
father?"  
  
Tifa was silent.  
  
Then, a man with spikey blonde hair in a purple outfit came into the bar with a bag in his  
  
left hand. "Um...Tifa?" he asked in his deep voice.  
  
The man glanced at Ray and then dropped the bag. "You bastard." he said in an excited tone.  
  
Ray smiled and held out a hand. "Cloud!" he said. "How's it been?"  
  
The man, Cloud, came up to Ray and shoke his hand immediately. "It's been the same." he said.  
  
Tifa smiled. "Did you get what I needed, Cloud?" she asked.  
  
Cloud went up to Tifa and handed her a bag. "Got everything on the list." Cloud said. "I saw  
  
some anthros walk through town just a while ago."  
  
"They're with me then." said Ray. "You remember Wolf, don't you?"  
  
"Hell yeah! I remember him since he was six! Where is he?"  
  
"You didn't see him?"  
  
"No...."  
  
Then, Fox, Bill, and Falco walked in. "Have you guys seen Wolf?" asked Ray.  
  
Bill shook his head. "Nope," said Bill. "we thought he was still here."  
  
"I think I might know...." said Cloud walking out of the bar.  
  
Ray and the others followed Cloud into a large alleyway where they heard someone cry. "Is  
  
somebody crying?" asked Fox.  
  
"Yep," said Ray understanding what was going on. "We definately know who it is too."  
  
They continued down the alley until they reached an opening that was once a door. They looked  
  
inside and saw an outline of a small figure. It was Wolf! He was on the floor with his face in his  
  
hands. In front of him, was a picture frame with a photo that was not easily seen from a distance.  
  
The group walked in and were noticed by Wolf. His eye patch was missing revealing a long mark  
  
that went down his left eye. Only his right eye shed tears. "Wh-what are you doing here?" asked Wolf  
  
between gasps.  
  
Before Fox or Bill could speak, Ray crouched next to Wolf and put an arm around him. "Wolf...."  
  
said Ray. "Why do you continue to torcher yourself like this?"  
  
Wolf shed more tears. "I miss them, Ray!" said Wolf sobbingly.  
  
Ray looked at the picture. It was a picture of Wolf as a child, an older male wolf, and a female  
  
wolf with long brown hair. Wolf's family. Ray bit his lip and looked at Wolf who was sobbing greatly.  
  
Ray patted Wolf's back.  
  
"He still loved you Wolf, you have to remember that." said Ray softly.  
  
Wolf still sobbed.  
  
Fox looked in surprise. This was the first time, excluding when they first met, had he seen  
  
Wolf cry before, especially at an older age. Fox sat down by Wolf. "Maybe he does love you still,  
  
Wolf." said Fox looking at the picture.   
  
Wolf calmed and looked at Fox. "Wh-what do y-you mean?" he said.  
  
"I never knew my parents," started Fox, "but I know that even though that they abandoned me,  
  
that they still love me. Some people don't like to admit it, but I can see it in their eyes. You  
  
can tell that someone has a feeling for you. You shouldn't think that someone can just hate you for  
  
nothing. That would be pointless....  
  
"What I'm saying, Wolf, is that there's a meaning for everyone to act in certain ways that not  
  
even they can explain. Maybe my parents abandoned me because they thought I wouldn't have been raised  
  
right with them. I don't know, and I probably will never. But, I want to try and find out. That's why  
  
we all came here.   
  
"We agreed to search for our meaning in our lives, to find our fates. Destiny calls, Wolf. It  
  
calls for us to find ourselves within the world we live. I want to know what I will become and what  
  
I was put on this world for."  
  
Wolf, moved, dried his eyes and smiled. "M-maybe you're right, Fox...." said Wolf between small  
  
gasps. "Perhaps there's more to my life then I already know. I won't stop here now. I'll just keep going  
  
and never stop!"  
  
Fox smiled and helpped Wolf up. Ray grabbed the picture of Wolf's family, cleaned it, and handed  
  
it over to Wolf who gladly accepted it. "Why don't we rest back at the tavern though?" suggested  
  
Cloud. 


	11. The Flowers in the Meadow

Author's Notes:  
  
I want to apologize for those who found the last chapter to be...'rushed' and short.  
  
You see, I work on this story in secrecy and haven't been around on the story lately and   
  
I had to get the last chapter done as quick as possible.  
  
So, I want to apologize and say that it won't happen again.  
  
And for the delay.... It was due to a case of...writers block....  
  
Now, onward to the next chapter.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 9  
  
The Flowers in the Meadow  
  
Fox opened his eyes and, to his surprise, found himself in a large meadow. There were flowers  
  
almost everywhere he looked and flower pedals swirling around within the wind. Large mountains were  
  
found in the distance and almost touched the blue, cloudless sky. Fox looked out, and saw a female fox   
  
wearing a white, buttoned shir that was tucked in her long, brown skirt that ended at her ankles. She  
  
was sitting on the ground grabbing pedals as they flew by and letting them go.  
  
Fox kept gazing on at the sight, transfixed at the woman's beauty. Fox walked up and stopped  
  
and was a few inches away from the woman. "The flowers are beautiful, aren't they?" said the woman in  
  
her light, cheerful voice. "If only a realm like this were to exist in the world, it would be a miricale."  
  
The woman looked back at Fox with her green eyes. "I've been waiting for you, Fox." she replied.  
  
The woman got up and dusted herself off. "How do you know my name?" asked Fox puzzeled.  
  
"Oh, that's a secret." she answered. "I can't tell you until later, okay?"  
  
Fox nodded in hesitation. "What am I here for?" asked Fox looking around.  
  
"This is a dream."  
  
"I'm dreaming? Then how am I talking to you? This place looks so...real!"  
  
"That's beacause you're in Utopia. It's a place which makes dreams into realities. So baisically,  
  
you're sleeping, but you, in your mind, are talking to me. I know, it is kinda confusing. You'll   
  
understand soon."  
  
"Why am I here? What do you want?"  
  
"So many questions, and yet only so little to answer...."  
  
Fox became more confused at this person. "Well," said the woman. "I'm a judge."  
  
Fox's ears shot up. He remembered that hooded man who had claimed himself as the term, 'judge.'  
  
"Now wait a minute!" said Fox. "That other guy, he said he was a judge too! What really is going on?"  
  
The woman stepped up to Fox and placed a finger on his muzzle. "Now, now!" she said. "A child  
  
shouldn't act like that in front of an older woman. Anyway...."  
  
She got up and stood in front of Fox. "I'm here to test your feeling of love."  
  
" 'Love?' " asked Fox.  
  
"Yeah," replied the woman, "I'm going to see whether or not you could be suitible for others.  
  
You know, like a girl friend."  
  
Fox scratched his head. "I guess I could try it...." he said. "What do we have to do?"  
  
"It will only take a few seconds." said the woman. "All I have to do is see your past and how  
  
you've made your friends and how you give love to them."  
  
Fox blushed a little.  
  
"Oh, not like that!" said the woman. "I mean, how you treat your friends."  
  
"Okay...." said Fox still blushing a little.  
  
The woman placed her right hand on Fox's forehead and closed her eyes. Fox stood there as this  
  
continued. It was like this for two minutes. The woman withdrew her hand and stood up. "That's all  
  
I need." she said.  
  
"Can I ask for your name?" asked Fox. "And what did you do?"  
  
"I looked into your memories, if you don't mind." she replied. "As for my name, it's...Sherly."  
  
"Will I see you again..., Sherly?" asked Fox  
  
"Of course we'll meet again. But for now, you have to wake up."  
  
Fox started to feel drowzy. He fell within the flowers below him. Sherly smiled and Fox's eyes  
  
closed.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Fox woke up in his bed in the Midgar Hotel. Fox looked over to the next bed to see it empty.  
  
It was Bill's bed before. Fox got up, dressed, and went down stairs to the bar area where Cloud, Tifa,  
  
and Ray were talking while Falco, Wolf, and Bill were eating breakfast and talking among themselves.  
  
Fox joined them and ate some toast and eggs that were left out for him.  
  
"How did you sleep, Fox?" asked Bill.  
  
"It was good," responded Fox, "but I had a strange dream...."  
  
Fox had told his dream to everyone at the table. Bill was at most intruiged at the dream.   
  
"Weird." said Bill and Falco together.   
  
Even though Wolf was in high hopes from the other day, Wolf didn't say a word during the   
  
conversation about the dream.  
  
"That's very weird...." said Bill.  
  
"I know," said Fox, "I don't know why these 'judges' are testing me."  
  
Everyone was silent for the rest of breakfast.  
  
As midday drew, Ray decided to play Fox in yet another game of 'Stone Cards' in which Fox  
  
immediately lost after four rounds. Falco was looking around the city but was not seen in a long time.  
  
Wolf was acting as his usual self and was very talkative. Bill was with Fox all day as they played   
  
'Stone Cards' and talking to Cloud and Tifa about how Midgar became what it is today.  
  
The city was polluted due to the fact there were factories carrying 'Mako Reactors'. This   
  
polluted the air and was taking the life out of the planet. However, Cloud and Tifa became envolved  
  
with a group known as 'Avalanche' and destroyed the tyrant company running the reactors known as  
  
'Shinra'. After that, they met Ray and decided to aid him in his group. "I get it now," said Fox  
  
intruiged by the story.  
  
However, something was still on Fox's mind. "Cloud?" he asked. "Why was Wolf crying yesterday?"  
  
Cloud's smile transformed to a frown. He took in a breath and said, "When Ray first met us,   
  
we saw him bring Wolf to us bleeding and sick. We came to find out that Wolf's father, Marcus, was  
  
very abusive to Wolf. He killed Wolf's mother and then eventually killed himself. Wolf was only five  
  
when we saw him in this condition.  
  
"His eye, also, was.... Marcus wasn't really right in the head and took Wolf's eye.... For  
  
some strange reasons I don't want you to know and that I wish I could forget. He was crying because  
  
he is alone with no family."  
  
Bill felt aweful as did Fox. "How did he come to Zues' Isle, anyway?"  
  
"Um...." said Cloud as he had a hesitant look on his face.   
  
"CLOUD!" yelled the voice of Ray as he walked in with his sword in hand. "The Geist are here!   
  
There's a big one outside!"  
  
"Damn!" cursed Cloud as he got up and retrieved a large, wide sword. "Let's hurry, Fox!"  
  
Fox's hand was suddenly occupied by his sword and followed Ray and Cloud outside. Wolf was  
  
outside with the same spear he had before on the ship. Fox was confused at this sight, but decided   
  
to wait until later to ask Wolf about it. "Where is it?" asked Ray to Wolf.  
  
"It flew over a couple of buildings and landed on Brenster Street!" said Wolf in a panicked  
  
tone.  
  
Ray ran through the streets of panicked people as Fox, Wolf, and Cloud followed behind. Ray   
  
stopped and saw it. It was a dragon that was several feet tall. It was muscular, had two pairs  
  
of wings, white eyes, green scales, large feet, and long arms. The creature was just done thrashing  
  
at a small house when it saw Ray and the others.  
  
The creature made a laugh and said in its deep voice, "And just what do you plan to do with   
  
those toys of yours?"  
  
It gave another loud laugh.  
  
"Fox," started Ray, "why don't you give this one a shot?"  
  
Fox became bewildered. "WHAT?" he said nervously.  
  
Ray looked at him wearing a grin.   
  
"Are you insane, Ray?" asked Cloud gripping the hilt on his sword.  
  
"Just trust me, Fox." Ray said.  
  
Fox looked at him and, nervously, stepped up a few feet toward the monster with the short sword  
  
in his hand. Fox gulped.  
  
"HA!" laughed the monster. "You send a little boy here to kill me? That toothpick's not gonna   
  
harm me! Now, go and play 'Superhero' somewhere else!"  
  
The monster's eyes closed and he hurled a large beam of green light that hit in Fox's location.  
  
Fox flew to the floor in pain. "DAMN IT, RAY!" yelled Cloud as he started for the monster.  
  
"Stop!" instructed Ray. "Wait and see...."   
  
"Ray, what's wrong with you?" asked Wolf.  
  
Ray was busy looking at Fox, who sat up and noticed bleeding on his elbow. Everything stopped  
  
from Fox's point of view as he took in deep breaths and saw the blood drip from his arm. Fox slowely  
  
looked around and saw the dragon thrashing at another building and blowing fire everywhere. He heard   
  
its laughs as it was having fun destroying what others had made. Fox gritted his teeth as he saw   
  
this.  
  
Fox got up and paused. "STOP IT!" yelled Fox getting the monster's attention.  
  
"You're still here?" said the dragon.   
  
"Stop it right now!" said Fox still looking at the ground. "What will happen?"  
  
Fox looked up wearing an angry expression. "THIS!" he said.  
  
Fox's sword was glowing orange as he charged at the monster. Fox jumped in the air and slashed  
  
at the creature. Fox landed on his feet behind the monster and paused. Suddenly, the dragon's head   
  
slid off from his body and landed on the ground with an expression of surprise.  
  
Wolf and Cloud were amazed.  
  
Fox fell on the floor face first revealing a large gash on his back revealing bleeding.   
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Fox woke up in his bed in the hotel wearing no shirt but bandages all over his body. Fox looked  
  
at the roof trying to recall the events that just took place. He turned his head to see not only the  
  
evening sky, but a bed that was occupied by Ray. Fox looked at Ray more carefully. It was not Ray's  
  
face that was bothering him, it was the tear-stained pillows Ray was sleeping on. 


	12. The Sorrow of One's Past

Chapter 10  
  
The Sorrow of One's Past  
  
************************  
  
  
  
Fox remained in bed for two weeks as his wounds were healing from his previous battle. Fox still  
  
couldn't recall everything that happened after he slashed the monster's head off with such a small   
  
blade. All he could say was, "Something just snapped and I felt more...powerful...."  
  
Bill remained by Fox's side for the longest time as he healed. Tifa kept Fox company whenever  
  
Fox didn't have a soul to talk to. Wolf became much more active after a while. Whenever Fox, Bill, or  
  
Falco asked about how he got the spear he simply replied, "The Light Spear was given to me by fate."  
  
The past few weeks in Midgar were very good. When Fox got up and finally took his bandages off  
  
his chest, something still lingered in his mind. 'Ray was crying when I woke up.' thought Fox. 'Maybe  
  
I should ask Tifa about it....'  
  
He was lucky. No one was home except for Tifa who was cleaning the bar top. "Um...Tifa?" asked  
  
Fox getting her attention.  
  
Tifa smiled as she saw him. "What is it?" she asked in curiosity.  
  
Fox sat at on of the chairs in front of the bar and replied, "The other day, when I woke up after  
  
the battle, I saw Ray sleeping in the same room. And, I saw his pillow all soaked.... I could tell he  
  
was crying, but do you know of what?"  
  
Tifa beared the same expression as he asked about Wolf's past. "Okay...listen," she said, "I  
  
really shouldn't be telling you this, but since you noticed it I might as well spill the beans."  
  
She sat down next to Fox on a stool and faced toward him. "Ray's life wasn't perfect...." she  
  
started. "When he was three, his mother, Adreena, died from a strange disease that hasn't even been  
  
specified nor deserves a name. Ray's father, Kris, was very upset and became deppressed. He chose  
  
the life of an alcoholic.  
  
"But, you see, he was already given the Light Double Sword since he was twenty. Since he began  
  
to drink, little by little, his blade fed on his karma. The way he would shout and curse at others  
  
and Ray was really appauling. He never did hurt Ray, though. Don't ask why.  
  
"Now, by the time Ray turned twelve, he had a girlfriend named Kayte. Kris' blade has turned  
  
into a Dark Weapon at this time. He joined sides with a large group of Necromancers, who are demons  
  
from the Underworld who escapped by using the same door the Geist used. He wreaked havoc all over   
  
this planet and then brung his destruction over to his old home village, Diry Village. He destroyed  
  
most of it and its people.  
  
"Once he got to Ray and Kayte, he didn't spare them. He injured Ray and killed Kayte. Once  
  
Kris was off guard, Ray jabbed a knife he found in his father's hand and released the Double Sword.  
  
Ray grabbed the blade and slashed his father at the heart. Ray fled from the village and came to   
  
Midgar where he told us of the experiences he faced.   
  
"His face looked so sad...innocent...yet angry.... So, he decided to form the third branch of  
  
the rebellion known as the Exile Forces. But, he also decided he would not form another relationship  
  
with anyone for as long as he lived for it would bring sadness. Do you understand?"  
  
Fox was astonished as when he heard Wolf's story. "His story is a lot like Wolf's story...."  
  
said Fox.  
  
Tifa looked down at him. "I know," she started, "we all don't live in a perfect world, I'm   
  
afraid. Are you thirsty?"  
  
Fox looked up and nodded.   
  
Tifa went behind the table and pulled out a can of soda and opened it for Fox to drink. "What  
  
exactly is a Necromancer?" asked Fox. "I always hear about them, but I never really knew what they  
  
are. When I always refused to go to bed, the headmaster would always say, "If you don't go to bed,  
  
a Necromancer will come and bring you to his lair.' I'm always wondering about them."  
  
"Necromancers are - excuse me, 'were' men who have taken the role of the dark forces. They became  
  
Necromancers by reading books that are forbidden and used dark spells that transformed them into  
  
what they are. There was an incident where they began destroying towns one after another. However,  
  
the Exile Forces gained power over them and sealed them within the dark depths of Underworld."  
  
"I think I understand."   
  
*******************************************  
  
Fox woke up to find himself trapped in the dark realm again, but this time, he heard laughing.  
  
He could hear a child laughing and then an adult laughing along. Fox kept looking around until he  
  
saw Wolf behind him. He was just standing there, looking at the ceiling of where ever they were  
  
wearing a serious tone. Fox was more confused.  
  
Wolf suddenly looked at Fox lazily and said, "You asked about me, now live it...."  
  
Suddenly, Fox felt cold as the background started turning white. He then found himself in a  
  
meadow much similar to the one Sherly had shown Fox. Fox turned and saw an older wolf laying in the  
  
fields with a younger wolf by his side. Could this be Wolf and his father? Fox was even more confused.  
  
The younger wolf appeared to be about three years old by the looks of it. The older wolf turned  
  
his head toward the younger wolf and smiled. "Are you tired yet, Wolf?" asked the older wolf to the  
  
youngest.   
  
The younger wolf, Wolf, shook his head. "I'm okay, daddy...."  
  
"If you say so," replied Wolf's father.  
  
Fox was more confused.  
  
'I thought Marcus was supposed to be hurting Wolf....' thought Fox.  
  
Suddenly, the older wolf, Marcus, picked Wolf up swinging him in the air as he and Wof laughed.  
  
Suddenly, the background changed and Fox was found in a dark house as he heard yelling. Fox heard the  
  
shouts grow louder as he neared more into the house. He entered into the large, red painted walls.  
  
Then, he was shocked at what he saw. He saw Marcus holding a female wolf up to the wall with his   
  
hand inside her chest as blood gushed out onto the floor.  
  
Marcus appeared to be angered and have tears in his eyes yelling softly, "You bitch! You always  
  
wanted to get rid of me you...!"  
  
He gritted his teeth tightly and deepened his hand inside the woman's chest as she screamed  
  
in agony. Marcus covered her mouth suppressing the screams and slammed her head into the wall. "DON'T  
  
wake him up!"  
  
Fox fell to the floor and backed out of the room on the floor covering his mouth. He couldn't  
  
hold it in longer. He threw up on the floor due to all the blood he saw. Fox looked up and saw that  
  
he was in a dark alleyway and felt drops of rain fall on him. He looked up and saw Wolf on the floor  
  
as he let the rain fall on him.   
  
By now he looked about five years old. Marcus' voice was heard calling for Wolf. Wolf got up  
  
and ran inside the house. 'I don't wanna follow him....' thought Fox.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the same yelling voice of Marcus. He heard cries from Wolf from inside   
  
as sounds of hitting was heard. Fox heard with wide eyes and became afraid. 'I WANNA GO HOME!' thought  
  
Fox. 'I WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO LEAVE! I WANT TO LEAVE!'  
  
****************************************************  
  
Fox got up and sat up in his bed breathing rapidly. His heart was beating fast and caused   
  
Fox's chest to pain a little. Fox calmed down and looked at the clock. It was four o'clock. Fox  
  
fell back in his bed and covered his head with his sheets.  
  
'What was that?' thought Fox. 'Was that Wolf's past?'  
  
Through out the rest of the night, Fox could not fall back asleep no matter what he did. Marcus'  
  
voice was still yelling in his mind. And the woman he killed, who was she? Fox couldn't shake it out  
  
of his head. As morning dawned, Fox go up and looked for Ray.  
  
He went downstairs to find no one awake except for Ray, who was looking outside the window.  
  
"Ray?" asked Fox getting Ray's attention. "We need to talk."  
  
Ray was startled at first, but welcomed Fox to sit by him. Fox sat across from Ray and told  
  
Ray everything he had learned about Wolf and about the dream.  
  
Ray was shocked. "He showed you his past?" asked Ray.  
  
"Not all of it." replied Fox. "Just little bits.... So, do you know who the woman was?"  
  
"You don't know?" asked Ray with a serious tone in his voice. "Fox, are you still asleep?  
  
that was Wolf's mother, Jessie!"  
  
Fox was bewildered.   
  
"She was beautiful, wasn't she?" asked Ray.  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
"Let me tell you something," started Ray. "What must've happened was that you and Wolf were  
  
in the same realm in which you dream and he decided to let you into his memories. I don't know why  
  
he would let you do that, but he must've seen something in yuo that would make him do this. I want  
  
you to not discuss this with anyone else but me and or Wolf, understand?"  
  
Fox nodded.  
  
"I would tell you more, but you have to get ready."  
  
Fox was confused. "For what?" asked Fox.  
  
"We're leaving to Redwall Abbey today." 


	13. Redwall Abbey

Chapter 11  
  
Redwall Abbey  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
After saying their good byes, the group left Midgar to leave to Redwall Abbey the was a couple  
  
of miles off of their location. Cloud decided to come along and go venture some more but decided that  
  
Tifa should stay behind and keep and eye on the bar. The group finally made it out of the polluted   
  
skies and made it to clear, blue skies. It had been a while since Fox had taken a breath of fresh  
  
air in a long time. Falco, on the other side, was acting more strange as the days passed by.  
  
He had not been talkative as he once had been and had been disappearing everywhere without word.  
  
Bill grew concern but decided not to bother Falco in his affairs and went on with life. The team decided  
  
not to break because the abbey was near by as they drew nearer to it. Minutes became hours, and still  
  
no sign of the abbey. Ray stopped and looked at the scenery around them.  
  
Fox came up to Ray and asked, "Are we getting close?"  
  
Ray nodded. "Do you see that?" said Ray pointing in the distance.  
  
Fox squinted as he saw a smoke rise to the air beyond a large scale of hills. "Is there a fire?"  
  
asked Fox with some concern in his voice.  
  
Ray shook his head. "No, only that of cooking." replied Ray.  
  
Ray continued forward as the rest followed behind him. After about thirty minutes, they finally  
  
arrived in front of the large, red gates of Redwall Abbey. The walls were very high and wide, all   
  
painted in rose red. Within the walls was a large and tall tower with a large bell that stood silent  
  
at the moment. Ray stood in front of the large gates and punched the door with his own might making a  
  
loud, eruptious noise.  
  
Ray looked up to see a small squirrel stand up on the walls from within. "Who ther'?" asked   
  
the squirrel with a light voice.  
  
Ray grinned. "Where is your mother at there?" asked Ray. "Where is the gate keeper at?"  
  
"I'm right here!" replied a loud, stern voice.  
  
A hare stood next to the squirrel wearing silver armor with a painted rose on each side of the  
  
shoulder guards. The hare's fur was brown and his long ears erected high. "Sah, how have ya been, Ray?"  
  
Ray chuckled. "I'm well, thank you Kiska." said Ray to the hare named Kiska. "Is that Dibbun  
  
showing you how to control the gates?" he said with sarcasm in his voice.  
  
Kiska chuckled and patted the young squirrel's head. "'E's been doin' fine for a lad." said  
  
Kiska. "I'll open the gates fer ya."  
  
"I shall see you later then." said Ray.  
  
The gates opened slowely and Ray and the crew entered into the busy streets of the abbey. There  
  
were people who were doing business and children playing on the streets minding their own business.  
  
Fox came up to Ray and asked, "What are we here for?"  
  
"I have to attend a large council meeting with two friends." said Ray. "If you'd like to, you  
  
can come and watch it tomorrow."  
  
Ray swept through the crowd as some of the abbey dwellers greeted him. They came to a large building  
  
that was next to the bell tower and entered. It was dark with the exception of a few lit candles.  
  
There were chairs aligned in front of them facing a large pew with a tapestry hung on the wall showing  
  
a mouse dressed in armor weilding a shield and a sword.   
  
Ray kept going and knocked on a large door across from the rows of chairs. The doors opened  
  
and a mouse wearing a green cloak opened the door wearing glasses. "Oh, how may I help you today?"  
  
asked the mouse adjusting his glasses.  
  
Ray smiled adjusted his glasses as well. "How long has it been, Masidus?" asked Ray to the   
  
mouse, Masidus.  
  
Masidus' eyes grew wide as he smiled. "Ray?" asked Masidus. "Oh my heavens! What are you doing  
  
here?"  
  
"Do you not remember the council meeting tomorrow?" asked Ray as Masidus ushered him and the   
  
other inside the small office.   
  
"Of course I remembered, I just didn't expect you, that's all. And who are these?"  
  
Ray briefed Masidus on everybody and told him of the journey they had participated in.   
  
"Exploring the world, eh?" asked Masidus. "It is a large world, it is. Full of mystery and wonder.  
  
I do hope you see every last part of it."  
  
Masidus looked up at Ray. "You won't wear that to the meeting, will you?"  
  
Ray shook his head. "Of course not." Ray said. "I have a uniform to wear. I would also like to  
  
invite my friends as part of an audience, if that's alright."  
  
Masidus nodded. "Of course it's alright. I'm sure you young ones will behave much better than  
  
the Dibbuns already do."  
  
" 'Dibbuns?' " asked Bill.  
  
"The children of the abbey are reffered to by that name." said Ray. "They are very humorous,  
  
but sometimes act inappropriately."  
  
Just then, a mouse a little younger than Masidus walked in wearing a blue tunic. "Father Abbot!"  
  
he ejaculated. "I heard news of 'his' arrival!"  
  
"He's right here, Martin." said Masidus to the young mouse as he pointed to Ray.  
  
The mouse, Martin, looked at Ray with such curiosity. "My has it been a while!" said Martin.  
  
"It has!" said Ray.  
  
"Your taller than me even though I'm older!" Martin pointed out.  
  
Ray laughed. "So, are you coming to the meeting?"  
  
"Of course. I must protect my Father Abbot if anything is to go wrong."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Martin," started Masidus, "why don't you show Ray and his friends to their rooms? I'm sure  
  
they are tired and famished from the day's walk."  
  
"Of course, Father Abbot." said Martin. "This way, friends."  
  
Martin led them through a few flights of stairs and through a long hallway. He stopped and   
  
turned around to the group. "These three rooms are for you." he said. "The boys can share one room  
  
while you two," he looked at Ray and Cloud, " can sleep in your own rooms. I will call you and announce  
  
when dinner is prepared.  
  
"I shall see you later"  
  
He handed three keys to Ray and walked off.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Fox.  
  
"That was Martin the Warrior." said Ray. "He protects this place with his own life. I met him  
  
when I was thirteen and was getting my place for the rebellion."  
  
He handed a key to Falco and one to Cloud.   
  
"Don't lose them!" said Ray. "You'll be locked out of your room for good."  
  
They all entered their rooms. Coincidentally, in the boy's room, there were four beds made  
  
out for them. The rooms walls were tan and had a large window at the end of the room. They looked   
  
around and decided to rest until dinner had been called.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Fox woke up alone in the room. His stomach was still full from the large dinner he had had the  
  
previous night. He got up and saw that it was morning already. He looked over at the night desk to find  
  
a clock of some sort, but there was none. "Oh...lack of technology...." said Fox remembering what  
  
Peppy had told him about Redwall's religion that was against technology.   
  
Fox got up and dressed in his usual outfit. After putting on his boots, a knock was heard from  
  
the door. Fox opened it and found Ray standing before him. However, Ray was dressed in a black uniform  
  
with a high collar buttoned by a golden medal. There was red outlines on the collar, sleeves, and   
  
pant leggings on where it ended.  
  
"Are you ready to go to the meeting?" asked Ray.  
  
Fox nodded. "Where is everyone else?" asked Fox.  
  
"They went ahead to the meeting." replied Ray. "Let's hurry up. It appears that you accidently   
  
overslept."  
  
They exited the dormitory building and went to the belltower. Instead of going through the doors,  
  
Ray went behind the building and looked in the grass. Fox was confused and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
Ray stopped and grabbed a small lever. He pulled it up and revealed a passage way that led  
  
underground. "After you." said Ray to Fox.  
  
Fox, amazed, entered the into the secret passage way. Even though it was dark, Fox continued  
  
down the stairs until he saw a glint of light at the very bottom. He finally reached a solid, white  
  
tiled floor where light was present. Ray came following behind him and looked around the room.   
  
There were some torches lit in the hallway as it led down to a door.  
  
"This way." said Ray going to the large door.  
  
Fox ran by him and they stopped in front of the door. Ray knocked twice and yelled, "Der Wille  
  
zur Macht!"  
  
The doors opened slowely and they walked in.   
  
"What does that mean?" asked Fox curiously.  
  
"The Will of Power." replied Ray.  
  
They entered a large room that had chairs aligned on the wall and had a reception desk with   
  
a woman behind it wearing glasses and wearing her brown hair in a pony tail. Ray walked up to the  
  
desk and said, "I'm chairman Ray Faithorn of the third branch of the Exile Forces. Do I have entry  
  
into the meeting?"  
  
The woman scanned her desk. "Ah!" she said. "Yes, you have permission to enter. Please go in."  
  
"Also," started Ray, "I have a Fox here to go in with the audience."  
  
The woman scanned her desk again. "Yes, he may enter as well. Please take care."  
  
"Thank you." said Ray smiling.  
  
Ray lead Fox to a silver door with strange markings and said, "Sit by Cloud and your friends.  
  
I have to go in and start this. If you have any questions just ask Cloud, he'll know it."  
  
"Good luck." said Fox smiling.  
  
******************************  
  
  
  
Fox found an empty seat in between Wolf and Cloud. Falco, however, was not present. Fox sat   
  
down and looked over the heads of a few other guests. Although there was not a lot of people at  
  
the meeting, the room was large enough to fit a whole crowd of people. The room was shaped like  
  
a large sphere, colored in red and gold.  
  
There were six large balconies, three across from another set of three. At the very end was  
  
a larger balconey with a large red leaf which said: 'Exile Forces.' Underneath it, it read: "God's  
  
in his heaven. All's right with the world." Fox was a little confused at the subtitle, but disregarded  
  
it.  
  
Then, a loud horn was heard and the audience became silent. Suddenly, a loud voice from the  
  
intercome said, "Presenting the leader and co-founder of the Exile Forces, Commander Wilhelm!"  
  
The audience appluaded as a young man, Wilhelm, with gray hair, wearing a red velvet suit walked in on  
  
the center balconey with the Exile Force logo on the wall. Next to him, stood an older woman wearing  
  
a gray outfit and brown hair. Then, the loud voice said, "Chair man and leader of the first branch  
  
of the Exile Forces, Chair man Gendo Ikari!"  
  
The audience appluaded again as a man in his fourties stepped forward on a balconey to the   
  
right of the main balconey. The man, Gendo, had hair on his chin but not on his upper lip. He wore  
  
dark glasses and wore a black suit. He sat down with his hands held together up to his face as  
  
he stared into empty space. "Chair woman and leader of the second branch of the Exile Forces, Fara  
  
Star!" said the loud voice.  
  
An anthro woman, a fox named Fara, with brown, long hair stepped up on the second balconey from Gendo's  
  
wearing a blue suit. She was in her early twenties. She sat down and pulled out some documents from  
  
her desk. "Chair man and leader of the third branch of the Exile Forces, Ray Fathorn!"  
  
Fox and the other clapped as they saw Ray stepped up on his balconey from Fara's. He sat down  
  
and waited for his time to speak. "Chair woman of the fourth branch of the Exile Force and intelligence,  
  
Shion Uzuki!" said the voice again.  
  
The woman, Shion, wearing glasses, in her twenties, orange hair, and an outfit with the colors of tan  
  
and blue came up on the balconey across from Gendo's and sat down. "Chair man of the fifth branch  
  
of the Exile Forces and commander of weaponry, Gus Ryder!"  
  
A raptor who was tall with green scales came into the balconey next to Shion's wearing a dark  
  
blue uniform with plenty of medals and badges on the left side of his chest. He sat down with his head  
  
resting on his hand. "And finally," began the loud voice, "the chair man of the sixth branch of  
  
the Exile Forces and abbot of Redwall Abbey, Masidus Killeena!"  
  
Masidus sat in the balconey next to Gus' and sat quietly. Wilhelm got up and said, "We will  
  
begin the Exile Force's fourty-third meeting in this century." 


	14. The Exile Forces' Meeting

Chapter 12  
  
The Exile Forces' Meeting  
  
**********************************  
  
"Before we begin," started Wilhelm, "I would like to know if any of the chair men or women would  
  
like to make any changes for when we make another meeting. If there are any requested changes, I will  
  
be sure to make them happen."  
  
"For starters," started Gendo, "how about we change the introductions a little? I'm sick of   
  
going through having being called the first chair man of the first branch.... Why don't we create names  
  
for each branch?"  
  
The woman next to Wilhelm took out a note pad and clicked her pen readying to write down notes.  
  
"That will be fine." replied Wilhelm. "Each chair man or woman may create their own names for each  
  
branch. Lily?" he turned his head over to the woman, Lily, who was right next to him. "Please take down  
  
the names each member creates and specify which branch it belongs to."  
  
"Yessir." replied the woman in her stern and obeying voice.  
  
"We shall start from order of branch numbers." said Wilhelm. "Starting with you, Gendo."  
  
"I believe Dogma could be great for the first branch." replied Gendo.  
  
"Dogma it is." said Wilhelm as Lily jotted down on her note pad. "Fara?"  
  
"I think Tenshou would be good enough for me."  
  
"Tenshou...." said Wilhelm. "Ray?"  
  
"How about Tabris?" asked Ray.  
  
"Tabris is fine." said Wilhelm. "Shion?"  
  
"Vector is good with me." replied Shion.  
  
"Gus?" asked Wilhelm.  
  
"Seele is a good name...." replied Gus.  
  
"It means 'soul' in German.... And what about you, Masidus?"  
  
"I think Redwall is well enough for me."  
  
"Redwall is fine, Masidus. Is there anymore changes that would like to be made?"  
  
The room was silent.  
  
"Very well," said Wilhelm. "We shall go forth with the meeting. I have just found out that  
  
the Geist encounter rate has risen to about 45% in under a year. We have been very concerned about  
  
this and need it to be stopped. I hand the floor to you six council members.   
  
"But please do not disturb one another while one is talking. We will start with Ms. Star  
  
of Tenshou."  
  
Fara stood up from her chair and looked at the others and said, "In Garalimian country, our   
  
citizens were forced to evacuate from towns due to the high encounters of Geist. I believe we must  
  
do something about this before they drive us off our own borders! Soon they'll span all over the  
  
country!"  
  
"How can we?" asked Gendo. "The Geist are not one to deal with. Each and everyday they are  
  
getting bigger, stronger, and even smarter! How can we hold up against these monsters?"  
  
"The Light Weapons." replied Ray. "They are the only weapons in which can penetrate the  
  
Geist. I have encountered and destroyed hundreds of Geist."  
  
"I have never seen the power of a Light Weapon before." exclaimed Shion.  
  
"That's because you people at Second Miltia are always indoors!" said Gus. "Either way, what  
  
do you propose we do, recruit all of the Light Weilders?"  
  
"That would be impossible!" said Masidus. "We don't even know how many Light Weapons there are!"  
  
"All but one don't know all the weapons...." said Ray grinning.  
  
Wilhelm smiled.  
  
"At any rate," started Fara, "we have to form defensive forces for all countries in which each  
  
branch belongs to. And, Captain Wilhelm, I propose we send an investigation team to all of the recent  
  
sites in which the Geist have appeared in."  
  
"And just who will take up to that option?" asked Gendo.   
  
"My soldiers can't do it by themselves." said Gus. "I can't even leave my office for a few   
  
minutes without something happenening!"  
  
"I wish I could help," started Shion, "but we're busy with the KOS-MOS project and have enough  
  
stress as it is."  
  
"I am working on Project-E as it is." replied Gendo.  
  
"I can't do it either." said Fara. "My troops are not strong enough to go up against the Geist."  
  
"Then I'll do it." said Ray. "I have nothing to do at the moment."  
  
Gus laughed as he heard this.   
  
Wilhelm looked at Ray. "Ray," he started, "you are already busy with the Lightfellow Clan, you  
  
have to govern Tabris, you are in charge of the Dark Weider's bodies, and you are already in investigation  
  
of the disappearing of citizens in this country, Mizda. I think you are already busy enough. But,  
  
however, if you are meaning to participate in this new investigation of finding the Geist's where abouts,  
  
then you are free to do so."  
  
"Thank you, sir." said Ray with a grin on his face.  
  
"You are a strong, young man, Ray." said Fara looking at Ray from her desk. "It is good that you  
  
don't waste that gift and instead use it."  
  
Ray blushed as he heared this.  
  
Then, Martin came up on Masidus' balconey and whispered in his ear. Masidus' eyes widened.  
  
"We will have to draw this meeting to a close everyone!" exclaimed Masidus. "General Slagar has his  
  
forces a few miles away from Redwall Abbey!"  
  
"Slagar?" asked Gus nervously. "One of Dram's Great Generals? What are they up to?"  
  
"We signed a treaty a long time ago!" exclaimed Shion. "Why would they attack?"  
  
"Martin," called Wilhelm. "How much time do we have until Slagar's army arrives?"  
  
"Only a few hours now, sir." replied Martin.  
  
"I see," said Wilhelm. "Very well. This meeting is done. If want to, you may help Masidus and  
  
his forces in the fight, if there is one. Now I shall bless luck upon you all with my Light Halberd."  
  
Wilhelm stood up and had his right hand stretched out. His had his palm faced up and a glint of   
  
light appeared. Then, his hand was occupied by a halberd with a gold hilt and blue edge. The axe on  
  
the hilt was in a crescent shape and was plain gold. "Now for the Benediction of Light," said Wilhelm.  
  
As he waved the halberd in the air, light luminated from the blade and axe and filled the room  
  
up with gold. After a few minutes, the weapon disappeared and Wilhelm said, "You may go with hope."  
  
***************************************************************************************************  
  
Cloud led Fox, Wolf, and Bill through the halls of the underground tunnels of the meeting hall.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Bill.  
  
"To see Ray." replied Cloud. "Let's hurry up now."  
  
Cloud led them through the hallways making sharp turns and stopping once and awhile. After what  
  
seemed to be several minutes, they finally reached a large room with several tables set up. The audience  
  
from before were talking in the room while seated at the tables. As Fox looked around, he saw Ray  
  
seated at one of the tables by himself with a drink in his hand. Cloud and the others walked to the  
  
table and gave him their greetings.  
  
"You okay?" asked Cloud.  
  
Ray looked up at them. "I'm well, thanks." he said. "Just a little rusty, that's all. Also,  
  
you might have heard, guys," said Ray looking and Fox and Bill, "we're going to have to have a side  
  
mission while exploring the world. Sorry about this."  
  
"That's okay." said Fox smiling. "Hey, have you seen Falco?"  
  
Ray looked around and back at Fox. "No, I was just about to ask you that one." replied Ray.  
  
"Falco's been acting very weird lately," noted Wolf.  
  
"Now, I bet you kids have plenty of questions to ask, don't you?" asked Ray.  
  
Both Fox and Bill nodded. "Well, I'll answer them," answered Ray. "But I can only answer a few.  
  
Shoot."  
  
"What exactely is the Exile Forces?" asked Bill.  
  
"An easy one." said Ray. "The Exile Forces is baisically the government of this part of the   
  
continent. The continent is divided into four different governments. This country is govern by the  
  
Exile Forces and is divided up into six different borders. Each chair man or woman run each border and  
  
thrive to protect it."  
  
"Who or what is the Lightfellow Clan?" asked Fox.   
  
"Well," started Ray. "They are like a seventh branch of the Exile Forces. But they are in another  
  
country. So they are not another part of the Forces. They are another government in another country  
  
whom we joined forces with.   
  
"I am to go with them due to the fact of my people disappearing. I have no idea what of my people  
  
now, but I am going to find out this sudden depletion in population."  
  
"What's Dram?" asked Bill.  
  
"Dram is just another government." replied Ray. "But they are of great mystery. The people who  
  
govern Dram, the Partisans of Dram, have never been seen by anyone on Oarth. It's odd. I think they may  
  
be up to something...."  
  
"Now what do we do, Ray?" asked Cloud.  
  
"We are to find out what Dram's general, Slagar, wants from Redwall." replied Ray. "I don't think  
  
it will be good, though."  
  
"You can say that again," said the deep voice of Gus.  
  
Gus came up to the table with two soldiers wearing the same colored uniform as he is. "So, Ray,"  
  
he started, "we meet after two years. You've grown."  
  
Ray looked up at him with a grin. "Have you even used that dagger of yours yet?" asked Ray.  
  
"I wish I could trade it with another weilder." replied Gus. "But the Light Dagger chose me and  
  
I'm gonna have to accept it."  
  
"Are you gonna help us see what Slagar wants?"  
  
"Might as well. It'll take me a long time 'til I get back to Fildera Base."   
  
Gus turned and faced Fox, Bill, and Wolf. "And I see Wolf has some friends!" Gus said smiling.  
  
"That's Fox," said Ray pointing at Fox, "and next to him is Bill. Guys, this is another friend.  
  
Captain Gus Ryder of the Fildera mercenaries and soldiers."  
  
"Just call me Gus, guys." said Gus. "How have you been, Wolf?"  
  
"I've been better." replied Wolf looking up at him with a smile.  
  
"That's good." said Gus.  
  
Suddenly, Masidus came running in the hall with Martin following behind him. Masidus stopped   
  
in front of Ray taking in deep breathes. "Father Abbot?" asked Ray standing up from chair.  
  
"Slagar is approaching the abbey." said Masidus. "He has over a thousand men with him!"  
  
"What is that fool doing?" asked Gus. "Starting a war?"  
  
"He can't," said Ray. "We signed a truce with all the governments. What is going on?"  
  
*************************************************************************************  
  
Everyone came back up to the surface and went to the abbey walls and peered through the distant  
  
hills. They saw a long, dark line stretch across the plains as it moved closer and closer. Ray cursed  
  
and said, "Okay, we're gonna have to send soldiers out there and see what's going on. Is this alright,  
  
Masidus?"  
  
Masidus nodded with his hands in his large sleeves. "Do what you must." he replied.  
  
Ray grinned at him and noticed he was still in his uniform. "I'll have to fight wearing this than."  
  
he said. "Okay, let's move out! Get as many soldiers out there as you must!"  
  
"Wait!" yelled Fox. "I wanna fight too!"  
  
"Same here, Ray!" replied Wolf.  
  
"No," said Ray. "You are too young. Go out there and you'll be finished!"  
  
"That's not fair!" whined Fox. "C'mon, Ray!"  
  
Ray paused as he looked at them both. "Damn...." he cursed. "Martin will take you along with  
  
him. Bill, are you going?"  
  
Bill nodded with a grin on his face.  
  
"Fine." Ray said. "But don't leave Martin's sight! Got that?"  
  
The boys nodded.  
  
Martin walked up to Ray and approved that they could accompany them. "I don't mind watching them."  
  
said Martin.  
  
"You always did like kids," said Ray.  
  
**************************************  
  
Thousands of men and anthros were sorted into several large groups and stationed a few yards  
  
in front of Redwall Abbey ready for combat. Ray stood at the front of it all and gazed out as he saw  
  
Slagar and his forces draw nearer and nearer. 'If it's a fight they want,' thought Ray, 'then I'll  
  
have to think of a good strategy.'  
  
He turned around at Masidus who was behind him. "Ask the magicians to line up at the middle, archers  
  
by the abbey, and the warriors in front." he issued. "But, leave Martins group in the middle with the  
  
magicians."  
  
"I'll see to it," said Masidus sternly as he ran back to the abbey.  
  
Ray faced Slagar's army as it drew nearer and nearer.  
  
By now, Ray could see Slagar in front of the large army. Slagar was a fox, wearing a purple  
  
cloth mask covering his face, a purple tunic, and a red cape dancing in the wind. Within his hand was  
  
a mace-like weapon but only with three large metal orbs with a spike or two within them. He kept walking   
  
forward with his army following behind him until he reached a mile away from Ray. Slagar stepped forward   
  
with his left hand raised and said, "Are you the abbot of this abbey?"  
  
Ray shook his head. "I am not the man you are looking for." he said. "What is your purpose for  
  
coming here with these men?"  
  
Slagar gazed at Ray and said, "I am only here to claim what is Dram's and Dram's alone!"  
  
Ray was taken aback. 'What the hell's he talking about?' he thought. 'What's going on?'  
  
Slagar stood there and made an evil grin through his mask. "Give it up!" he yelled. "There's  
  
nothing you can do now!"  
  
Ray looked back up at Slagar. "Well, your efforts for coming here were meaningless." he exclaimed.  
  
"Now leave! I don't wish to shed blood on Mossflower country!"  
  
Slagar's eyes flamed with anger as he heard this. "Then blood you shall have you fool!"he said  
  
raising his hand in the air. "You have one chance! Give Redwall to us, or die now! Choose wisely!"  
  
Ray snapped his fingers and his right hand flammed white as he spun it in the air forming the   
  
symbols. He stuck his other hand in the center and pulled out the Light Double Sword and readied himself.  
  
"This is our land and no one else's!" answered Ray.  
  
"So be it!" said Slagar as he swung his hand down making the soldiers behind him rowdy. He turned  
  
and vanished within the soldiers.   
  
Ray backed into the frontline of soldiers and said, "Be prepared! Don't stop until their numbers  
  
get larger than it already appears! Magicians! Ready cure and defensive spells! Archers, fire when they  
  
reach the walls!  
  
"DON'T LET THE ABBEY FALL!"  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: I won't be making another Character Biography. I'd rather sum up the character's within  
  
the story. Keep looking for updates. I am also trying to create a Destiny Calls website so you guys  
  
can look there for a reference about the story. Please keep reading and enjoy! Until the next update, see  
  
ya! 


	15. The War In Mossflower

Chapter 13  
  
The War in Mossflower  
  
*************************  
  
Fox and Wolf had their Light Weapons out ready for battle as they heard the yells of the enemy.  
  
Bill had a dagger ready for use in case he met the enemy. Martin was in front of them all with his sword  
  
drawn out. "They intend on fighting?" asked Martin as he clenched the hilt of his blade.   
  
Fox was worried. Just what is exactly going on? At that moment, loud clashes and screams were  
  
heard in the distance. The front line was getting attacked! Fox became concerned about Ray.  
  
Martin looked toward the distance as he saw the warriors getting slaughtered. He winced as some  
  
blood flew in the air. Ray suddenly came up to Martin panting for breath yelling, "Mages! Cure the  
  
wounded!"  
  
Martin settled him down and asked what was going on. Ray briefed him on what was happening and  
  
his conversation with Slagar. "What does he mean?" asked Martin. " 'Take back what's Drams'? Something's  
  
amiss...."  
  
"Redwall belonged to Dram before?" asked Wolf curiously.  
  
"I don't think so," said Ray. "I have no idea what he's talking about! You think Masidus knows  
  
about this?"  
  
Martin paused. "Perhaps the abbey records were to say?" he suggested.  
  
"They're of no use." said Ray. "They only tell of the wars they've fought and new borns. They   
  
don't tell anything about politics."  
  
Martin cursed.   
  
"Man I'm confused," admitted Fox as he clenched the hilt of his blade.  
  
"I'll explain later." said Ray. "Right now, we have to push Slagar's forces out of here! I know   
  
just what to do to aid our victory."  
  
Ray ran back to abbey and a few minutes later came back with Gus who was armed with an assualt   
  
rifle. "You want me to use it here?" asked Gus pointing at a spot on the ground.   
  
Ray nodded.  
  
"Okay." said Gus. "Time to draw this ancient weapon out."  
  
Gus stuck his hand out above him. He snapped and gray flames surrounded his hand. Suddenly, pieces  
  
of stone from the ground lifted into the air and were enclosing his hand. After a few minutes, Gus' hand  
  
became a rock! Gus' arm muscles were tense as he looked at his rock hand. With a groan, the rock bursted  
  
and now, within his hand, was a dagger with a golden hilt, a blue edge, and a gray gem at the end of   
  
the hilt.  
  
Fox and Bill were amazed.   
  
"This is the Light Dagger," said Gus. "You're about to find out one of its amazing capabilities."  
  
Gus looked in front and saw Slagar's army adavncing toward them. Without hesitation, Gus jumped  
  
in the air and threw the dagger to the ground. It sheathed almost to the end of the hilt. Gus landed   
  
and waited. Then, a rumble was heard.  
  
"Fox, Bill," started Ray, "over here."  
  
Fox and Bill went over to Ray with haste confused. Then, the earth started to rumble and shake. The   
  
dagger's gem started glowing very brightly. The earth rumbled violently more and cracked the ground. Large  
  
fissures were being indented within the ground as they were making their way toward the enemy.  
  
Slagar's army became bewildered and hesitated. Then, the ground below them opened up making the army  
  
fall within the large hole. Screams were heard from with as they fell into the never ending ground. The ground   
  
then sealed itself up, and the dagger flew into the air back into Gus' hand. Slagar and what was left  
  
of his army looked at the abbey in angerment.  
  
"RETREAT!" ordered Slagar to his men. "GET BACK TO CAMP!"  
  
After the enemy was gone, the Redwall warriors were cheering aloud, holding their weapons high in  
  
the air. Ray siged in relief and sat on the ground. "I need a break from all this fighting...." admitted  
  
Ray.  
  
Wolf's spear disappeared and he looked at Gus. "That was awesome, Gus!" Wolf said.  
  
"Yeah, what was that?" asked Fox curiously.  
  
Gus looked at Ray. "You heven't taught them how to use the weapon's 'abilities'?" he asked.  
  
"What do you expect?" replied Ray. "They can't handle all those powerful spells yet."  
  
"Well," started Gus looking back at the boys, "each Light Weapon has its certain abilities. Whether  
  
it be an elemtal attack, defensive spell, or increase in power, each weapon has its standards. See,  
  
the Light Dagger has the element of Earth within its blade. I know it because I found it in the ground  
  
when it was given to me. In the form that it appears to you, is what certain ability it may have."  
  
Fox understood a little, but didn't understand something. What was the material composed in  
  
his Light Weapon?  
  
********************************************  
  
As soon as all the soldiers came back to the abbey and wounded were cured, Fox went up to his  
  
room with Bill. They walked up the brick staircase, into the hallway, and found their room. They opened  
  
the door and found Falco in the room by himself, peering out the window. They entered the room and Fox  
  
asked, "Where were you?"  
  
Falco jumped a little and at them. "Huh?" he said. "I...was sight...seeing...."  
  
Something was wrong. Falco was always the one who suggested ideas and always was excited about  
  
them. However, he was so silent and look still-faced. "What's wrong, Falco?" asked Bill.  
  
"I'm fine...." said Falco silently.  
  
"No you're not," said Fox. "Tell us the truth. C'mon!"  
  
"I SAID I'M FINE!" yelled Falco scaring the two boys.  
  
Falco looked at them angrily breathing hard. "You kids wouldn't understand!" said Falco.  
  
Fox and Bill had never seen this side of Falco before. Silence drifeted the air. "Falco," started  
  
Fox, "we're friends. We want to help you with whatever's going on. Why don't you need our help?"  
  
Falco's eyes widened and he stopped breathing. He growled and ran up to Fox grabbing him by  
  
the neck. "I DON'T NEED YOUR DAMN HELP!" Falco said tightening his grip on Fox. "OUTTA MY WAY!"  
  
He threw Fox to the floor and ran out the dormatory. Bill helped Fox up and asked, "Are you  
  
okay?"  
  
Fox coughed a little and said, "Y...yeah.... I'm fine. Just a little...shocked...."  
  
Something, indeed, was wrong with Falco.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Ray was talking with Martin and Cloud within the outdoors of the abbey as Fox and Bill made their  
  
way to them. Ray saw them and looked conscerned. "What's wrong?" asked Ray. "You guys look like you saw a ghost  
  
or something."  
  
They had explained their encounter with Falco raising a few brows on Ray, Martin, and Cloud. "He  
  
did that to you, Fox?" asked Cloud with conscern.  
  
Fox nodded rubbing his neck little by little.   
  
"Something's not right." said Ray. "He's never acted that way before."  
  
"I know." said Bill. "It's like he's someone else or something...."  
  
"Martin?" called Ray. "I want you to look all around in the abbey. See if Falco is around. I  
  
wish to question him on his behavior."  
  
"Sure thing." said Martin as he ran off into the abbey grounds.  
  
"Why him?" asked Cloud.  
  
"Because he's the only one who knows of this place since the founding of it." replied Ray. "Excuse  
  
me, boys. I must get changed. I've been wearing this uniform sicne the meeting."  
  
Ray walked off into the dormitories leaving Bill and Fox with Cloud.   
  
************************************************  
  
Night came very fast showing a full moon within the skies. Fox was eating his dinner in the   
  
Great Hall by himself when Martin came and sat across from him. "Is Falco around?" asked Fox.  
  
"No, I'm afraid not...." said Martin. "I searched every nook and cranny of this place. Nothing."  
  
"Martin?" asked Fox. "How do you know Ray?"  
  
Martin smiled and gave a small chuckle. "Well, lad, a tale that is indeed." he said nobily.  
  
"I believe he was thirteen when I first saw him. He was so adventurous. And he always had something   
  
going on in his mind.  
  
"But, he came with Cloud one day and Cloud introduced me to him. He didn't talk as much. But when  
  
I challenged him on a duel, he didn't hesitate but to take me up on my offer. He fought well with   
  
that sword of his. We became more and more acquanted with each other.  
  
"He is a boy of many dreams and hopes for this country. I'm glad to see him making it come true  
  
instead of having it go to waist deep within the mind."  
  
"He seems to know a lot of people." said Fox.  
  
"What do you expect from the chairman of the third branch of the Exile Forces?" said Martin.   
  
"You would be surprised!"  
  
"And, what's that large carpet thing in the church?" asked Fox.  
  
"Oh, the tapestry?" chucked Martin. "It's a tapestry of my grandsire. He was a brave warrior.  
  
If only I could have met him...."  
  
"Also, is there gonna be a war?" asked Fox innocently. "I mean, I here everyone talking about  
  
it, but I wish it didn't happen."  
  
Martin frowned and sighed. "Yes," he started, " 'tis a terrible thing, war is. Ray asked the  
  
same question, and I gave him the same answer as I do with you. Even though the cost of war is the life  
  
of a soldier, think about the lives of the innocents who are being scarred by it."  
  
Fox didn't quite understand, but decided to agree with it.  
  
Martin smiled at him. "I think you'll do just fine out in the world," reassured Martin.  
  
"How do you know?" asked Fox.  
  
"You are just like Ray." replied Martin.  
  
Then, Ray walked in and sat next to Martin. "What's going on?" asked Ray.   
  
"Just talking." said Fox finishing his soup.   
  
"Are you okay, Fox?" asked Ray.  
  
"Yeah, my neck's fine." replied Fox.   
  
"Well, Fox," started Ray, "it appears that Father Masidus wishes to meet you and Bill a little  
  
more. He invites you for a cup of tea in his office."  
  
"Sure." said Fox. "Where's Bill at?"  
  
"He should be in the dormitory," said Martin.   
  
"Okay, I'll go and see him." said Fox getting up and walking away.  
  
"Just to get to know them?" asked Martin. "Why didn't you tell him the truth?"  
  
"I want the Father to tell them first hand," said Ray.  
  
"If you say so," said Martin.  
  
******************************************  
  
  
  
Fox and Bill walked into the church of the abbey and gazed at the tapestry as they walked to  
  
Masidus' office. What could he possibly want with them? Fox came up and knocked on the abbot's door.  
  
No reply. Bill tried, this time harder.   
  
Still no reply. Fox turned the door nob and was surprised to have found it open. They went entered  
  
the office and saw a sight that would scare them for life. Abbot Masidus was on the floor with blood  
  
flowing out of his back! In front of him, was Falco with the knife that had stabbed him.  
  
Falco looked at them with a saddened expression on his face and he dropped the knife on to the  
  
ground. "FALCO!" yelled Fox as he ran inside. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"  
  
Falco backed away and said, "I.... I was forced...."  
  
Bill ran over to the abbot and checked to see if the mouse was breathing. He was, but barely.   
  
Falco started to the window when Fox pulled his arm back. "WHY DID YOU DO IT?" yelled Fox as his eyes  
  
began to water. "You are our friend!   
  
"You wouldn't hurt anyone! Why did you do it...?"   
  
Falco turned away, went to the window, and jumped out and disappeared into the night. Tears rolled  
  
down Fox's eyes. Bill looked at the abbot one more time and saw he wasn't breathing. Bill checked Masidus'  
  
pulse. None.  
  
Bill's eyes widened in horror. "F-Fox...." said Bill. "He's...dead!"  
  
"Oh my God...." said Fox in a scared tone.  
  
Never before had death come before them both. It seemed impossible that such a friend that Falco  
  
was could go and kill someone. They had no idea what to do now. The door suddenly opened revealing Martin  
  
at the entrance. He looked around seeing the tears on Fox's face and the body of Masidus.  
  
Martin gasped and yelled, "WHAT HAPPENED? DID YOU DO THIS?"  
  
Fox told everything that they had witnessed and swore he had seen it. Martin looked at Masidus'  
  
body. "My God," said Martin. "Why did this happen? Why now?"  
  
Cloud ran in with panic. "Slagar's army has come back!" he said. "We have to fi-"   
  
Cloud's eyes were fixed on Masidus' body. He gawked and asked the same question similar to MArtin's  
  
and was briefed on the situation. "What are we gonna do?" asked Fox so innocently.   
  
Cloud sighed. "This entire abbey will fall if we don't act fast." he said.   
  
Martin cursed and punched the cement wall.   
  
"Can we evacuate all the people to another village?" asked Bill.  
  
"Too much time." said Cloud. "We'd take up two hours!"  
  
"Then we must escape ourselves." said the voice of Ray.  
  
Ray walked in wearing his usual black trench coat. "Fox, Bill, and Martin," he started, "you and  
  
Wolf will go out to Second Miltia past the Green Border. We will meet you there. Me and Cloud will   
  
take care of the situation here."  
  
"But you'll die!" protested Fox.  
  
"Fox, this is not something to get you involved in!" said Ray. "The important thing is that you  
  
survive during this time of conflict. A child like you shouldn't experience something like this in  
  
their life, I must agree. However, it is happening, and I cannot let someone your age die because  
  
of war. Please go."  
  
Fox tilted his head. "W...what if we never see each other again?" asked Fox silently.  
  
Ray kneeled and put his hand on his shoulder. "Fox," he started, "I will not break this promise.  
  
You have my word. I need for you to go and be safe in Second Mitia. Please."  
  
Fox looked up at Ray and nodded. "I will meet you there," said Ray, "I promise." 


	16. Against One's Ambitions

Chapter 14  
  
Against One's Ambitions  
  
***********************  
  
  
  
Fox and Bill followed Martin outside the abbey walls and met Wolf somewhere by the gates. From within   
  
the abbey, they heard Slagar's soldiers as they invaded from the backside of the abbey as they raided  
  
the people's home's and setted fires. Wolf and Fox had their weapons out in case they ran into any of   
  
Slagar's troops. They kept running until they reached to the hills and saw a veiw of the abbey burning.Bill  
  
and Fox grew concerned about Ray and the others.   
  
Martin looked at them with a saddened face.   
  
Wolf's spear disappeared and he said, "We must continue to move. We are safe, but they will find us  
  
if we stay here."  
  
Fox looked at him. "What about everyone else?" he asked.  
  
"Ray said he would meet us at Second Miltia." said Wolf. "In order to get there, we must cross the   
  
Green Border. We will rest at New Jerusalem which is beyond the Green Border."  
  
"What about Ray?" asked Fox with a malicious tone in his voice.  
  
"He said he was going to meet us beyond the Green Border."  
  
"Are you serious? Why can't we go back? What if he can't fight them off by himself?"  
  
"That is of his concern. He gave us an order, we must live up to it."  
  
This made Fox angry. He had never heard Wolf talk like this in his life. He walked up to Wolf,  
  
looked at him with angry eyes and said, "Are you serious? Ray can DIE!"  
  
Wolf's eye became half closed. "Again, it's not my problem." he said coldly.  
  
Fox's eyes widened and he swung his fist on Wolf's face. Wolf retreated holding his face   
  
grumbling angrily. "WHAT KIND OF A SICK PERSON ARE YOU, FOX?" yelled Wolf. "YOU MAKE A PREMATURE STATEMENT   
  
THAT YOU DON'T EVEN THINK HAS A CATALYST TO AID IN IT'S TRUE ANSWER! You make me SICK!"  
  
Fox was about to go up to Wolf and hit him again, but Martin grabbed a hold of Fox and pulled   
  
him back as Fox fought back. "Enough!" said Martin angrily. "Fighting won't aid in anything! We will  
  
have to go to Second Miltia just as Ray ordered to. And as Wolf said, we must hurry or else Slagar's   
  
army will follow us and kill us."  
  
Wolf looked up at Martin and then turned around starting for the trail leading to the Green Border.  
  
Martin let go of Fox and said, "Try not to get your anger involved in this. I'm sorry that I grabbed  
  
you so hard."  
  
Martin followed Wolf up the path. Bill walked up to Fox. "I can't believe this is happening." said  
  
Fox looking down.  
  
"Neither can I." said Bill. "Don't worry. I'm sure Falco, Ray, and Cloud are okay."  
  
The image of Falco with the bloody knife shot through Fox's mind and sent chills down his spine.  
  
It was hard to imagine one of his closest friends, Falco, could have killed someone so innocent and  
  
yet look so calm about it. As soon as Fox returned to reality, he and Bill caught up to Martin and  
  
Wolf and walked to the Green Border just as the sun was rising.   
  
***************************************************************  
  
It didn't appeal to Fox at first, but he soon realized that the grass had transformed into sand  
  
as they walked and the sun began to throw rays of heat upon them. The group soon realized that they  
  
were in the middle of the desert! Wolf stopped and looked around at the endless hills of sand. "If  
  
I'm correct," he started, "we are in the middle of the Reprecht Desert."  
  
Bill wiped off some sweat and asked, "Do you know the way out of here?"  
  
Wolf turned his head around and looked at Bill. "I know every little detail there is to know   
  
about Oarth." he said.  
  
"If you say so." said Fox rubbing his arm nervously.  
  
"If you're scared, Fox, you can back out and go home to Peppy." said Wolf boldly. "I don't make   
  
room for cowards."  
  
This angered Fox. "I didn't say I was afraid of anything!" he yelled growling.  
  
Wolf continued to walk through the sand.   
  
Fox was confused. He turned around meeting eyes with Martin, who was as confused as Fox is.   
  
"What's wrong with him?" asked Fox.  
  
Martin shrugged and said, "Maybe it's because Ray ordered him to do something against Wolf's   
  
will?"  
  
"He speaks like that's not it, though!" growled Fox.  
  
Martin put his hand on Fox's shoulder and said, "He has ways of hiding his true emotions at times.  
  
Who knows? Maybe he cries about his family still when we're not looking."  
  
This didn't surpass Fox.   
  
"C'mon, Fox!" yelled Bill from a distance.  
  
Fox shook out of his daydream and ran to Bill with Martin following behind.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Heat pulsed down on the group as they traveled more into the desert. Fox, Bill, and Martin  
  
grew tired and sweated through their clothes. Wolf was the same, however he kept moving and didn't  
  
show any sign of tireness. Fox gasped for air and said, "Wolf...let's rest...."  
  
Wolf acted as though he didn't hear a thing and kept walking. Fox was too weak to be angered  
  
by this comment. They kept moving, but slowely. As the dunes rose, the heat grew stronger and stronger.  
  
Wolf, still, show no sign of tiredness.  
  
"Wolf, let's stop," suggested Martin tiredly.   
  
Wolf stopped and drew his spear out of no where. Fox's hand became occupied by his short sword  
  
and he immediately knew what was happening. Geist were near! Fox prepared himself for the coming enemy.  
  
He looked through the landscape trying to find the danger drawing near.  
  
"Martin," started Wolf, "take Bill and hide somewhere. Me and Fox will take care of this."  
  
Martin didn't hesitate to follow Wolf's order and grabbed Bill while running behind a sand dune.  
  
Fox held a tight grip on the hilt and looked around carefully. Suddenly, something caught his eye. He  
  
looked beyond one of the sand dunes and saw sand flying into the air. "Sand Saws!" replied Wolf.   
  
"What are they?" asked Fox in worry.  
  
"Sand Saws are beetle-like Geist which use the sand as their defense." explained Wolf. "Aim  
  
for their gem stones embedded on their heads!"  
  
As they prepared, the Sand Saws drew nearer and nearer. As the creatures move up until a few  
  
feet ahead of the Fox and Wolf, the sand stopped moving. Fox was confused. "JUMP!" yelled Wolf as  
  
he flew into the air.  
  
Fox hesitated but jumped to another area.   
  
When Fox looked, there were four large, red beetles half the size of Fox. Their jaws were behind  
  
a pair of large, orange pincers. They had a set of three legs on each side and wings that appeared  
  
every so often. Their blue, empty eyes showed no mercy to Fox and Wolf. Fox prepared and readied for  
  
the worst.  
  
One of the Sand Saws looked at Fox for a few minutes then charged at him with haste. Fox jumped  
  
to the side avoiding the attack and saw on the back of the insect was an abdomen that was still in   
  
the ground. Fox ran to the creature and struck at the Sand Saw's body. CLANG! His sword hit the body  
  
but didn't make a mark.  
  
"It can repel Light Weapons?" yelled Fox in astonishment.  
  
The beetle turned and met eyes with Fox. Fox jump to behind the bug and struck the abdomen getting  
  
the same results from the body armor. "HIT THEIR HEADS!" yelled Wolf from the distance.  
  
Fox realized and saw a purple gem at the center of the beetle's fore head. Fox didn't hesitate  
  
and stabbed the jewel with his sword. The Sand Saw shrieked in pain as black powder sprayed out of its  
  
fore head as it cowered back. Suddenly it started desintergrating into sand and disappeared with the  
  
landscape. Fox turned and saw Wolf having trouble with the last two.   
  
Fox jumped in and caught one of the Sand Saw's attention. Fox twirled his blade through the air  
  
listening to its song, readying for combat. The insect charged at Fox who jumped to the side dodging  
  
the attack. As the bettle faced Fox, he sheathed the blade through the bug's head killing it instantly. The  
  
bug turned into ashes and disappeared.  
  
Fox turned and saw Wolf finished with his Geist. They met each other and looked around at the  
  
landscape. It was silent. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently around them. The boys were  
  
hesitating as the tremor accured.   
  
Soon, a large worm-like being sprouted from the ground with small tenticles hanging from its orange   
  
body. It had no eyes what-so-ever, but a large, circular mouth portrayed layers of sharp teeth ready  
  
for chewing. "Wolf?" said Fox nervously.  
  
"Sand Worm." said Wolf.   
  
Then, Wolf's spear and Fox's sword disappeared with a flash. "Wh-what?" yelled Fox.  
  
"Get out of here!" yelled Wolf as he ran toward the sand dunes.   
  
Fox ran from the collosal worm not looking back or even thinking. Fox kept running until a   
  
loud wind blew around him. He stopped and saw the ground below him starting to rise. "What the...?" said  
  
Fox as he gazed at this phenomenum.   
  
The wind grew stronger and suddenly the sand began circling around Fox's whole body entombing  
  
him in a large sand tornado. The gale had lifted Fox from the ground and swirled him around and around  
  
sucking energy out of him. Fox didn't want to yell fearing he may suffocate of sand and kept holding  
  
his breath. Then, the sand storm stopped dropping Fox to the ground. Fox started to black out after  
  
hearing loud gun shots in the distance.  
  
***************************************  
  
Fox was surrounded by black, curled up in a ball. His eyes were closed, but he was still awake.  
  
"Is he qualified?" said a familiar, female voice.  
  
"Not yet." said another familiar voice, except this one was a voice of a male. "He has to go through  
  
the Judgement of Courage. 'She' will take care of things then."  
  
"So it's actually happening." said the woman's voice. "But why him? He is only a boy."  
  
"The table show's he is the one to choose for this war." said the man's voice. "We must go   
  
with what the 'Thrones' have ordered us to do."  
  
"If you say so," said the woman's voice.  
  
As Fox was starting to wake, he remembered those voices of the Judges.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Authors Notes:  
  
Sorry for the late update. I was gone for Spring break and couldn't get to the computer.   
  
Anyway, please R&R and hope you will enjoy the next entry. Especially for you anime fans! 


	17. The Stampede Strikes!

Chapter 15  
  
The Stampede Strikes!  
  
*********************  
  
Fox was going in and out of conciousness as he slept, still unaware of what had happened to him.  
  
Apparently, the Sand Worm must have drained his energy as he was in its sand storm. He didn't even want  
  
to think about where he was at or how he got there. When his strength was finally restored, Fox woke  
  
up to find himself in a bedroom with wooden, green walls and an open window with sun light streaming  
  
out of it. He looked to his left and saw Cloud sitting on a chair beside the bed.  
  
"Morning," he said simply.  
  
Fox was surprised to see him. "Cloud?" he said in surprise. "But, I thought we were gonna meet  
  
in Second Miltia!"  
  
"We were," started Cloud, "But we had to rest here and we saw Martin and the rest at the tavern."  
  
"Is Ray here?" asked Fox in eagerness.  
  
Cloud nodded cheering Fox up. "But, if you want to see him," Cloud started, "don't you think you  
  
should put on some pants?"  
  
Fox blinked and suddenly realized he was completly naked under the sheets. He yelped and did   
  
his best to cover his whole entire body. "S-sorry." he said blushing complete red.  
  
Cloud laughed and started out the door. "Come to the tavern when you're finished." he said. "Also,  
  
we met a new friend. You'll notice him in red."  
  
Cloud exited leaving Fox alone.  
  
*************************************  
  
As Fox started for the tavern, he noticed that the town looked like an old western movie. The  
  
whole town was at a medium sized range in the middle of the hot desert. The villagers spoke politely,  
  
however the serious looking ones would always say, "Uh-huh...," or: "Yep...."  
  
The tavern was just across the hotel. Fox took notice at the wooden houses all decorated in either  
  
blue or green. Some had store signs, while others had inhabitants hanging clothes in the air or just  
  
peering out the window waving to fellow villagers. Fox entered on to the tavern bar and saw a sign   
  
that cathced his eye. 'Sixty-billion Xen man on the loose', it said, 'Vash the Stampede; wanted DEAD.'  
  
Below the ad showed a picture of a man pulling down his lower eye lid sticking his tounge out.  
  
The man had green eyes, pale skin, and blonde, spiked hair. Fox was curious as to what could be dangerous  
  
about a man with a sense of humor. 'He looks innocent enough,' said Fox starting for the tavern door.  
  
The tavern wasn't really as packed as he thought it would be. Some old men were playing cards at  
  
one table while some men were sitting at the bar drinking away. Fox looked over and saw Wolf, Bill, Cloud,  
  
Martin, and Ray sitting at a table with a rear view of a man's head with spiked, blonde hair and wearing  
  
a large, red coat. 'Could it be...?' thought Fox. 'Nah....'  
  
As Fox walked up to the table, he looked and saw the true identity of the man. It was the same  
  
man on the sign he had just seen: Vash the Stampede! He looked exactly like he did on the wanted sign.  
  
"But you're...!" said Fox pointing a finger at Vash in surprise.  
  
"...Is the infamous Vash the Stampede," said Ray finishing Fox's sentence. "Don't worry, he's  
  
not wanted anymore."  
  
"They just keep forgetting to take the signs down," said Vash in his sly voice as he took a   
  
sip from his drink.   
  
"Vash," started Ray, "this is Fox. He is the newest bearer of the Light Short Sword."  
  
Vash made a grin and stretched his hand out to greet Fox. "It's a pleasure seeing a fellow  
  
Light Weilder."  
  
Fox shook Vash's hand and asked, "Do you have a Light Weapon also?"  
  
"You bet," replied Vash as he withdrew his hand.  
  
Vash stretched his other hand into the air and a bolt of lightning jolted from his hand. Sparks  
  
kept flashing and flashing until the weapon became complete. It was a pistol with a green shine to it  
  
and a red gem flickered from the gun's handle. The gun had different symbols and runes embedded on it  
  
giving the gun decoration. "This is the Light Pistol," replied Vash as he showed the gun around to  
  
the group.   
  
Martin was amazed at seeing a weapon like this. The Abbey had so many restrictions toward new  
  
technology, Martin and the abbey dwellers haven't even seen as much as a clock! He had never known that  
  
a weapon like Vash's could have even existed. "Now, once you're done showing off," interuppted Ray  
  
waking everyone of their awe, "we have a very important matter to discuss."  
  
Fox sat down next to Wolf who seemed in a much lighter mood than before.   
  
Ray stood up and said, "Okay, it appears as if a very dear friend to me and Martin, Abbot  
  
Masidus, has been murdered three nights ago. This is not good. One of the Six Rulers of the Branches  
  
of the Exile Forces has been murdered and a country to the Exile Forces is gone as well. Now we are  
  
in danger. One country will lead up to the whole entire border between us and the Light Fellow.   
  
"Seeing as things aren't shaping out well, we are to now draw to a very dire strategy. We must  
  
overthrow the country of Dram!"  
  
Martin and Wolf stared at Ray as though he were to be some wacky stranger. "What are you talking  
  
about, Ray?" asked Martin. "Dram is the most powerful continent out of the Great Four on Oarth! You can't  
  
just go in and destroy it!"  
  
"Yes," replied Ray, "but I have a plan. See, Dram will most likely attack the other continents and  
  
our main connection continent, Luferus. The other continents will have to see this and take charge at the  
  
enemy. So, I believe we should form a...a rebellion kinda."  
  
"You're talking nonsense!" said Martin doubting the plan. "Plus, how will we be able to gain  
  
contact with the other continents? For all the gods know, Dram could have taken over our connection to  
  
Luferus."  
  
"They haven't taken over the borders yet," replied Ray. "Martin, have my plans ever failed before  
  
in a situation within the battlefield?"  
  
Martin sat back and crossed his arms. "Ray," he started, "this is a real war! We cannot depend on  
  
Dram anymore then we can of the Lightfellow and or the Lylatians. I have faith, but this all seems   
  
within the impossible."  
  
"How can you even think it's over when we haven't even tried yet?" asked Ray in disbelief. "Martin,  
  
I have known you for a long time. I know Masidus was really close to you, but now he's gone. We have  
  
to live up to his wish and make peace throughout the land. Isn't that something you think he would   
  
ask you?"  
  
Martin closed his eyes for a while and looked back up at Ray. "Just do what you can...." replied  
  
Martin.  
  
"Please have faith, Martin." said Ray looking concernly at Martin. "Now, if we are to even do   
  
anything, we should start by first doing what we were ordered to do: Investigating the Geist. We still  
  
have no information in regards to the Geist or to Dram. We will wait until we see suspisions or hear  
  
rumors about Dram. In the meantime, we will go to Second Miltia and take a look at their library.  
  
"We shall go there and then we will think of another course of action later. Second Miltia isn't  
  
that far off. After the Green Border, we will make a quick rest at New Jerusalem and leave IMEDIATELY  
  
after that. We do not have time for side tracking once we get beyond the Green Border, understood?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Okay," replied Ray. "You may look around the village if you wish, but tomorrow, its time to go.  
  
Vash, will you come with us?"  
  
Vash sat up straight and leaned over onto the table. "You sound so confident in this type of  
  
situation." he said grinning. "Alright, I'm all yours."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Night entombed the village with a clear sky and a full moon leering down at the village as almost  
  
everyone was resting in their homes or in the taverns. Fox entered the hotel and went up the stairs  
  
leading to his room. He opened the door and saw Wolf sitting on his bed instead of Bill who was expected.  
  
"Hey Wolf," said Fox catching Wolf's attention.   
  
"Oh, this is your room?" said Wolf surprised.  
  
"Maybe we're bunking together?" said Fox.  
  
"Nah...I had my own room." said Wolf.  
  
Silence entered the room.  
  
"Wolf?" asked Fox. "What happened after I passed out."  
  
Wolf was in thought for a moment and then looked at Fox. "After you passed out, Vash came in  
  
and shot the Sand Worm down with ease." replied Wolf. "You might have heard the gun shots as you were  
  
passing out."  
  
Fox recalled the loud bangs he heard as he drifted into sleep. "Yeah, yeah," he said. "Also,   
  
what did the Worm do to me?"  
  
"That was a popular skill the Geist in the desert know called Sand Storm," said Wolf. "It sucks  
  
the energy from you and brings it back to the host. Most cases like lead up to deathes because of suffocation.  
  
For a moment, I thought you were gone."  
  
Fox chuckled as he sat down in a chair near his bed. Silence was again midst in the atmosphere.  
  
"Why were you acting all serious?" asked Fox.  
  
"What?" said Wolf almost imediately.  
  
"When we escaped Redwall, you started acting all serious and very strict. I never saw you like  
  
that. Why were you acting that way?"  
  
Wolf looked down and said, "I have always been troubled by my past experiences within my family....  
  
When Ray met up with me, and I say this as my personal opinion, I was just a cry baby. Whenever he had left  
  
for a mission leaving me alone, I always weeped. The crew never really liked it, so Spike and Ray had  
  
to 'toughen' me up. After that, I changed greatly.  
  
"I always acted tough around people. But when I was alone a lot of times, I had to let my pain  
  
out. I would cry myself to sleep at times. So, to answer your question, I act tough whenever I am   
  
alone to fend for myself. I try to take charge and always make the plans."  
  
Fox felt strange. Wolf never shared his feelings with anyone ever. He always remained a mystery  
  
toward others. Fox was actually amazed to see this side of Wolf.   
  
"I'm sorry if I forced a lot out of you." said Fox.  
  
"Don't worry." replied Wolf. "It's hard enough hiding it from the world."  
  
They both chuckled ad let the silence enter the room.  
  
Wolf got up, started for the door, and said, "I'm getting tired. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night." said Fox as he wet under the sheets of his bed.  
  
********************************************************  
  
The team was already waiting at the southern entrance of the town when Fox and Bill finally came.  
  
"What took you two?" asked Cloud.  
  
"We looked everywhere for you guys and saw you here," explained Bill.  
  
"Forget it." said Ray. "At least we're all here. Does everyone have what they need? Once we leave,  
  
we cannot go back until we have reached New Jerusalem. Okay?"  
  
Everyone nodded their heads.   
  
"Let's move out." said Ray as he started out the village.  
  
They all followed Ray as the last view of the desert village was slowly disappearing within the sand  
  
dunes. 


	18. The Way To Technology

Chapter 16  
  
The Way to Technology  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
The group had exited the desert a few miles away as they started approaching the Green Border. The  
  
only set back for them was only when bounty hunters kept coming back to capture Vash but all failed   
  
at that attempt. The Green Border was a large, fort-like border made out of metal and with walls stretching  
  
out to the mountains and continuing on from there. A couple of guards stood in front or behind the walls  
  
conversing or just keeping guard. The guards were dressed in black, metallic armor wearing dark goggles  
  
and carrying large assualt rifles.   
  
As the group approached the border, one of the guards took a look at them and suddenly saluted  
  
to them and said, "Sir Ray, are you leaving to the other side?"  
  
Ray looked up getting out of thought and replied, "Huh? Yes we are. Is it safe to cross?"  
  
The soldier nodded. "We also have beds made and some supplies for you." he said.  
  
"We'll accept your rations," said Ray, "but sleep will be of no use. We have a tight schedule  
  
to follow."  
  
"Understood." said the soldier. "I shall gather your supplies then."  
  
The soldier ran off into a large tower sitting next to the main border. Fox examined the scenery  
  
as they waited for the soldier's return. 'Where's all the green?" thought Fox in curiosity.  
  
The same soldier returned with a small crate, set it down, and opened it. Within it were items  
  
such as antitoxins to instant foods. Everyone gathered what they wanted as they looked within the parcel.  
  
"Our gratitude goes with you." acknowledged Martin as he collected some tonic.   
  
"We will proceed now," said Ray to the soldier, "thank you for sharing your supplies with us."  
  
The soldier nodded and went on to his business.  
  
Ray lead the way to the jailed doorway leading into the other country, Miltia. The guards quickly  
  
opened the gates and signaled the others to go. Ray went across and entered the neighboring country. The   
  
others followed Ray and the door behind them closed. "No turning back," said Vash looking back at  
  
the door.  
  
***************************  
  
They walked the green fields of Miltia still on the way to New Jerusalem. The sky almost orchestrated  
  
with small clouds, showed no signs of rain any time soon. However, Ray looked troubled. Fox noticed  
  
this and went caught up with him. "Ray?" Fox asked catching Ray's ears. "What's wrong?"  
  
Ray was still looking around with the same troubled face. "I could have sworn New Jerusalem was  
  
around here." he replied. "Unless I took a wrong turn, but I believe I took the right path."  
  
Suddenly, the shots of Vash's gun sounded off starling everyone. Fox turned and saw what was  
  
happening. There were five griffin's with black fur on their horse parts and gray feathers on their  
  
wings and bird-like heads. Their talons snapping as two floated in the air. Their tails were within the  
  
ground being dragged from beneath.  
  
They were Geist. One of the griffons in the air landed to the ground as one of Vash's bullets struck  
  
its hind talon. Its eyes glowed in anger at Vash and squaked at its fellow partners. "Damn!" cursed Vash.  
  
"Griffenders. Just my luck!"  
  
Ray drew his sword out just as Fox had his in his hand. Wolf drew his spear out and prepared for  
  
combat. "We all should focus on a single Griffender at one time." ordered Ray. "Going solo on one  
  
won't be pretty. Let's take the ones in the air first!"  
  
Ray pointed at one of the Griffendors in the air to their right. "Martin, go with Cloud and Bill  
  
ahead and find New Jerusalem. HURRY!"  
  
Martin obeyed and ran with Cloud and Bill ahead. "Be careful Fox!" yelled Bill as he ran.  
  
Fox grinned at the order and continued his stance.   
  
The group ran up to the target Griffendor and was waiting for Ray's orders. "Vash, distract it  
  
by shooting and purposely missing," ordered Ray. "Wolf, hit its talons and when I tell you to, hit  
  
it as much as you can. Fox and I will try and stop it from moving. We'll do this with the next one!"  
  
Vash ran up to the Geist and started waving his hands in the air yelling, "YO! OVER HERE YOU  
  
STUPID GEIST!"  
  
This imediately caught the griffon's attention and it squaked angrily at Vash. Vash drew out   
  
the Light Pistol and started to shoot in the air barely hitting the Griffender. Ray came up behind   
  
the beast as Fox went in front of it. Hesitant, the griffin roared in anger and floated a little high  
  
showing off its talons. Wolf came with the spear and suddenly leaped from the ground onto the griffon's  
  
back.  
  
The Geist struggled to remove Wolf from its back, but nothing worked. "Don't worry," Wolf said  
  
in a malicious tone. "I'll help you to calm down a little!"  
  
Wolf poked his spear within the griffin's left hind leg. As a puddle of black blood was starting  
  
to form, the Griffender roared in pain as the spear pierced its leg. Wolf withdrew the spear and suddenly  
  
cut through its tail disconnecting it. The Griffender started to fly a little into the air but desintegrated  
  
into black ashes, letting Wolf fall down easily. As soon as he got up, a small, black orb started to float  
  
from the ashes.  
  
The orb twinkled black pixels as it floated in mid-air. Then, a bright light flickered, and the  
  
orb had turned white now. Wolf looked at it with awe as it floated around him relentlessly until it  
  
disappeared within the jewel of his weapon. "Wh...what was that?" asked Wolf.  
  
"WOLF!" yelled Fox. "LOOK OUT!"  
  
Wolf became surprised and saw the flying griffon slash its talons at Wolf sending him a few feet  
  
away. Vash aimed and shot at the Griffender shooting it in the wings, chest, and head. The griffin fell  
  
to the floor and just disappeared into nothingness. Ray ran up to Wolf and looked over him. "Take  
  
care of them!" ordered Ray with some fear in his tone.   
  
"Fox, let me take care of this one." Vash said pointing to a Griffender a few feet in front  
  
of him. "I'll see to this one."  
  
Fox obeyed, but only walking back a few feet from where he was originally and just watched and occasionally,  
  
looked around for the other griffins. Vash shot a few more bullets into the monster trying to weaken  
  
it. Then, Vash muttered some words and his gun ignited with light. Vash jumped into the air, aimed his  
  
gun, and sent a large bolt of lightning at the griffin shocking it over and over until it became  
  
nothing more then ashes. Vash landed on his feet and looked around for more.  
  
Fox heard the roar of a griffin behind him and was ready to attack. He turned and parried the Griffender's  
  
front talon with a spark ignition. The beast jumped back and dug its claws within the earth in anger.  
  
Fox tilted his blade ready for the assualt. The Griffender roared and charged at Fox.  
  
Fox hit the Griffender's side and jumped away from it. Fox landed on the ground felt a small jolt  
  
of pain. He looked at his right shoulder and saw a trickle of blood stain his sleeve. But his injury  
  
wasn't as bad as what he had inflicted on the griffin. The beast was starting to bleed badly, but was  
  
still prepared to fight Fox again.   
  
Fox got up but suddenly recieved a more painful wave come from his arm. He held his shoulder and  
  
saw the beast coming for him. He lifted his right arm as much as he could and swung his blade at the  
  
Griffender's head. He fell to the ground just as the beast withdrew in pain and bled to death. The Griffender  
  
turned into dust and again the black orb transformed into white and flew its way to Fox's sword.   
  
'What are these things?' thought Fox looking at his blade in amazment.  
  
Vash's gunshots shook Fox out of his daydreams as he saw Vash slay the Griffender with ease. As soon  
  
as the griffin desintegrated into black dust, Vash ran over to Ray who was looking over Wolf's injuries. Fox  
  
followed and saw three large scratch marks on his chest starting to bleed. "We have to get to New Jerusalem,  
  
NOW!" said Ray as he lifted Wolf on his shoulder and looked over the grassy hills.   
  
"Wolf will be alright, right?" asked Fox.   
  
"He should be," said Ray as he started runnining to their destination. "But I will have to chew  
  
him out as soon as he wakes up. He disobeyed my orders and insisted he act on his own free will."  
  
Vash and Fox ran with Ray just as midday came.   
  
**********************************************  
  
Evening came upon the remainder of the group as the ran through the large fields of the country trying  
  
to find the city of New Jerusalem. After what seemed to be forever, they saw an outline of a large dome  
  
in the distance. Ray looked up, pushed up his glasses, and said, "Wait. That's Second Miltia!"  
  
Fox looked up and saw the large dome. "But I thought New Jerusalem was the first city we'd get  
  
to." he said.  
  
Ray beared a troubled face. "Something's not right at all," said Ray uncomfortably.  
  
They walked up to the metal bolted gate labeled: 'Entrance 13.' Located to the left of the door  
  
was a small panel with numerical and alphabetical keys. Ray reached out onto the panel and typed something  
  
so fast, Fox couldn't keep his eyes on the movement of his fingers. The panel glowed a green light, a  
  
little chime, and the doors suddenly slid open leading to a small, dark corridor. They entered into the  
  
hallway and walked until the light got more brighter.   
  
Fox looked at Ray, who was only concentrating on getting out of the passage. They finally found a guard   
  
standing in front of another steel door labled: 'Door 45'. The guard wore the same clothing as the soldiers  
  
at the Green Border. He was armed with a sniper rifle and hid his face behind a gas mask. He looked at  
  
the group and came to a salute.  
  
"Well here's our welcoming party," said Vash in sarcasm.  
  
"I have word that you are to pass," said the guard.   
  
Ray nodded. "That's correct." he said. "By any chance, did two anthros and a human come here?"  
  
The guard was in thought for a moment and then said, "Oh yes! The mouse and young husky? They  
  
came here about an hour ago. No worries, they are resting in the dormotories."  
  
"Good work," said Ray. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be needing to go inside to meet Ms. Uzuki."  
  
The guard nodded, started for a control panel, and opened the metal door leading them into the inner  
  
area of the dome.  
  
Like a colleseum, the area was enormus. The roof was rising upward in its spherical shape with  
  
a circular glass showing the evening sky. There were almost ten to thirty floors in the entire complex.  
  
Each with either dormotories, shops, or armories. The people living in the dome were all uniformed in  
  
an outfit that had consisted of tan mostly and either blue, red, or green.   
  
The people all seemed very civilized and appropriate to anyone. There were also strange people  
  
wearind outfits with rose red and black colors. They all never seemed to talk or stop for anything. Fox  
  
was amazed at the whole site.  
  
Aside from Martin, Fox had never seen this type of technology in his life. Stories filled the holes  
  
in his imagination, but he had never expected to see such a sight as this. 'Wow, seeing the world and its  
  
wonders wasn't such a bad idea after all.' thought Fox.  
  
Then discomfort attacked him when he thought of Falco. 'I wonder what he's doing right now,' thought Fox.  
  
"We had better find an imfirmary fast." said Ray.  
  
"You haven't been here before?" asked Fox.  
  
"I've been here," started Ray, "but I only remember it when it was a space station. The whole  
  
colony got finished a year ago, so its pretty new. Ah, there we are!"  
  
Ray pointed to a sign with a red cross on it floating over a white door. "You go ahead," said Vash,  
  
"I'll be looking for the others."  
  
"I'll come with you." said Fox to Ray.  
  
Ray nodded and started for the white door.  
  
"Hey Ray," started Fox as they walked, "back when we were fighting those griffin things, what were  
  
those orbs that floated into Wolf's and my weapon?"  
  
"Oh, the Gehirn?" asked Ray. "Those were the spirits of the Geist. Depending on what kind of  
  
weapon you have, determines the karma of your sword."  
  
"But, I killed a soul then!" said Fox frightened.  
  
"No," said Ray. "You meerly set that soul free. It now can go somewhere beside the Underworld. And  
  
because of that, your weapon will start to grow in design and become more stronger when it happens   
  
again."  
  
"Only certain Geist have a Gehirn?"  
  
"Yes. Sometimes the Gehirn will be reborn into another Geist and do the same deeds as before.  
  
But the Gehirn decide what to do. Aparently, more souls only want war then freedom."  
  
Ray looked stopped and looked at Wolf who was still hunched on Ray's shoulder. "Perhaps I should  
  
only give him a warning when he wakes up."  
  
Fox grinned. 


End file.
